


Sólo Dios sabe qué sería de mí sin ti

by tgttm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Bliss, Dreams and Nightmares, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Parents, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Violence, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgttm/pseuds/tgttm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Hannibal no hubiera ocultado que Abigail estaba viva? Que Will decida huir con Hannibal no significa que esté enamorado de él. Que Hannibal haya conseguido convencer a Will una vez no significa que vaya a ser así siempre. Que Abigail esté con ellos no significa que sea feliz. Los tres van a tener que esforzarse en forjar una relación. Pero otras personas intentarán entrometerse y puede que Will no sea capaz de resistir la tentación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Servir el cordero

**Author's Note:**

> No abundan los fanfics de Hannibal en español, así que después de ver "Primavera" me he decidido por fin a publicar una historia.

_What if we all left together? Like we were supposed to, after he served the lamb. In some other world._

-No necesito un sacrificio.- Hannibal mantenía la mirada fija en el plato de Will, donde sólo quedaban los huesos roídos del cordero. Dentro, muy dentro de sí mismo, una voz desconocida intentaba abrirse paso entre la racionalidad y la fuerza y temía una respuesta equivocada. Podía ver las dudas en la mirada de Will. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa, no un chantaje. No era así como había planeado que ocurriría, claro que tampoco había imaginado que llegaría a oler la traición en Will. El aroma de Freddie Lounds se le había incrustado en las fosas nasales como amoniaco y aún así le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. -Espera.- dijo por fin -No digas nada. Espera aquí.

Will se quedó solo ante la mesa, ciertamente algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido de esa forma. Eso no era propio de Hannibal, había sido casi maleducado. Además, estar solo en aquella casa no podía ser señal de nada bueno. Hubo un momento de su vida, no hacía tanto, en el que iba allí con la sinceridad por delante y una botella de vino. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Ya no sabía a quién estaba mintiendo más, pero sí sabía quién le hacía sentir más culpable. Hannibal. El silencio dentro del comedor empezaba a hacerse cargante. Le pareció distinguir el estruendo de una puerta metálica en la lejanía, de un garaje o un sótano. No creyó que nada de lo que Hannibal dijera llegara a convencer al último resquicio de moral que quedaba en él. Debía hacer lo correcto. Ya había estado en la cárcel y sabía lo que se sentía al ser llamado asesino. No eran remordimientos, sino más bien decepción. Decepción por ver perdida su libertad. Había trabajado tan duro por salir del Hospital estatal de Baltimore, se había esforzado tantísimo por abrirle los ojos a Jack Crawford que no podía tirar todo por la borda ahora.

Los pasos sobre el suelo encerado de la cocina le alertaron de que Hannibal ya estaba de vuelta. Pestañeó varias veces seguidas intentando salir de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Abigail instantes después. Viva. Hannibal de pie detrás de ella, henchido de orgullo, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

Will se levantó bruscamente de la silla y corrió alrededor de la mesa para abrazarla. Era ella. Era real. Podía sentir su miedo al sostenerla, como el de una liebre paralizada delante de un camión. Probablemente por culpa del agarre de Hannibal a su hombro que, aunque parecía gentil, por el color de sus nudillos se adivinaba fuerte y doloroso. -Dime Will, ¿necesitas un sacrificio?- le preguntó esta vez muy seguro de sí mismo. Las lágrimas empezaban a apelotonarse en los párpados de Abigail.

-¡No! ¡Oh Dios mío, no!- contestó Will aterrorizado. Sin embargo una felicidad culpable se apoderaba de él por dentro. Estaba feliz de tener a Abigail en sus brazos. Feliz de tener viva a la una excusa capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Feliz de tener las ideas claras al fin. -Sólo déjame alimentar a mis perros. Debería dejarle una nota a Alana.- Ni siquiera la idea de abandonar a sus mascotas parecía persuadirlo. -Y… y Jack… tenemos que dar con la forma de que no nos encuentre.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- Hannibal mantenía el semblante más sereno que nunca. Por fin tenía lo que quería. -En seguida vamos a Wolf Trap. Abigail, ayúdanos a recoger la mesa.- Soltó el hombro de la chica y ésta por fin pudo tomar aire y secarse las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a humedecer sus mejillas.

Recogieron los platos en silencio, e incluso pusieron el lavavajillas. Hannibal se encargó de llevar al coche su maleta y la de Abigail y antes de marcharse se cercioró de que no quedara ni rastro de ella dentro de la casa. De camino a Virginia tampoco hablaron. Llenaron el paisaje nocturno con el rumor de la ópera que llevaban puesta en el reproductor de música.

-¿A dónde iremos? Necesito saber qué llevarme.- le preguntó Will a Hannibal nada más llegar a la casa.

-No te preocupes por eso. Coge sólo lo indispensable.

-Pero dime algo. No puedo seguirte a ciegas.

-A Europa. Se suponía que eso también tenía que ser una sorpresa pero veo que te empeñas en arruinarlas todas. Da igual… no lleves nada de mucho abrigo.- Hannibal aún no estaba del todo convencido. En cualquier momento Will podía retractarse y complicarlo todo.

A continuación Will se sentó a escribirle la carta a Alana bajo la atenta vigilancia de Hannibal, que lo observaba de cerca. La primera idea de Will fue escribir una nota de suicidio, pero era una mentira demasiado obvia. En su lugar decidieron que lo más verosímil sería que Will había salido en busca de Hannibal al darse cuenta de que éste había huído. Persuadía tanto a Alana como a Jack de ir tras ellos pues la “temporada de pesca aún no había terminado”. Para su tranquilidad sí les decía que permanecería en el continente americano, en Argentina para ser más exacto. Era una mentira perfectamente plausible y les daría muchos meses de ventaja. Hannibal aprovechó lo absorto que estaba Will en la escritura para acariciarle la espalda.

-¿Y los pasaportes?- Will levantó la cabeza del papel al darse cuenta del peligro. Todos los controles de salida y entrada de Estados Unidos estaban informatizados.

Hannibal levantó la mano y rompió el contacto por escasos centímetros. -Ya te he dicho que me dejes a mí la logística.- insistió. -Céntrate en esto ahora, de ella me preocuparé yo.- Ambos miraban por la ventana a la silueta de Abigail que esperaba sentada en el porche acariciando a los perros. -Llevo mucho tiempo preparándolo.

Will dejó la nota sobre la chimenea. La diferencia de color en la pintura le trajo a la memoria el día en que llamó a Alana en plena noche porque había abierto un boquete en la pared. Un recuerdo amargo, sin duda. Dejó un saco de pienso abierto en la cocina y la bañera llena de agua. No podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo tardarían en ir a su casa; a lo mejor 12 horas, a lo mejor una semana.

-Will, vamos. El vuelo sale a primera hora.- le urgió Hannibal. Despedirse de los perros estaba siendo más difícil de lo que parecía, pero por fin se armó de valor y echó la llave.

De nuevo el silencio dentro del coche. Hannibal conducía, Will ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y detrás Abigail empezaba a quedarse dormida.

 

***

 

Los tres estaban transidos en mitad de la gran sala de espera del aeropuerto. Los fluorescentes emitían un zumbido irritante que no dejaba a Will echar ni una cabezada. Abigail, por el contrario, se había acurrucado en su regazo y dormía profundamente. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, podía sentir su aflicción desde el primer momento, y su lado más paternal se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudarla. En la pantalla sobre la puerta se leía “Roma Fiumicino 7:00”. Justo al lado, en otra pantalla de mayores dimensiones, la Fox emitía las primeras noticias de la mañana con sus habituales comentarios jocosos. Hannibal se sentó junto a Will y le ofreció un sorbo de su café.

-¿Por qué Roma? ¿No había una ciudad un poco menos llamativa?- le preguntó Will con cara de disgusto tras probar el espresso sin azúcar.

-No con destinos transatlánticos. Además, cuanto más transitado sea el aeropuerto al que lleguemos más fácil será pasar inadvertido.

-¿Nos quedaremos allí? Cuando dijiste que iríamos a Europa me estaba imaginando más bien alguna capital del este.- Will miró a su alrededor por un segundo y disminuyó el tono de voz. -Ya sabes, el tipo de sitio donde se escondería alguien en busca y captura.

-¿Eso te parece propio de mí? Pensaba que me conocías mejor.- Hannibal hizo un amago de sonreír claramente no estaban en condiciones de bromear. -No deberías preocuparte tanto. Sabes mejor que nadie que, si nos buscaran, no saldríamos en las noticias.- Sus palabras no parecían aliviar la ansiedad de Will. -Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: cogeremos un tren a Florencia y allí veréis la casa que os tengo preparada. Seguramente tendré que ausentarme unos días, pero estaréis bien, con documentación nueva y todo lo que os haga falta. En cuanto regrese podremos empezar a vivir una vida normal los tres juntos.

Will no parecía estar escuchando nada de lo que Hannibal tenía que contarle, y eso que Hannibal rara vez desvela sus planes.- ¿No es absurdo? Tanto dinero invertido en controlar quién entra y quién sale…

-Utilizan la seguridad como excusa para quitarnos la libertad. Sólo hay que pensar un paso por delante de ellos.- sentenció Hannibal. Es cierto que podrían haber tomado más precauciones, por no decir que no habían tomado ninguna, pero eso los retrasaría. Lo importante era salir del país lo antes posible sin llamar la atención. Si el FBI quería buscarlos podría hacerlo, pero para cuando eso sucediera ellos ya estarían lejos y nadie los conocería por su nombre real. Lo mejor de todo es que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, el FBI no iría en su busca, no desde que Jack Crawford fuera a ser destituido en escasas horas.

-Cuando dices “una vida normal”, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó Will. Después de todo sí que había estado escuchando el discursito.

-A una vida cómoda, con cantidad de tiempo para dedicarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Lo dices como si te costara encontrar tiempo para tus hobbies.

-La diferencia es que ahora voy a tener compañía.- Hacía tiempo que Will no tenía problemas en mantener el contacto visual con Hannibal, pero al oír eso no pudo evitar retirar la mirada.

La megafonía anunció por fin que los pasajeros de primera clase podían empezar a embarcar. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta. Estados Unidos también había quedado atrás.

 

 


	2. ¿Dónde está el queso Cheddar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer pasé un día muy chungo intentando aceptar lo de la cancelación, pero posiblemente no lo superaré nunca. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Espero que llene parte del vacío que ha quedado en nuestros corazones de Fannibals.  
> ¡Que aproveche!

-Grazie tante, signorina.- le agradeció Hannibal a la chica que estaba esperándolos en el portal del edificio con las llaves. No debía tener más de 15 años; su madre la había mandado a hacerle el recado. Los miró a los tres con cierta extrañeza maleducada, intentando entender qué motivo había hecho a dos hombres una joven mudarse juntos.

Sus pasos retumbaban en la escalinata de mármol. Estaba oscuro, o eso les parecía después de cegarse con el brillo del sol sobre los adoquines de la calle. Llevaban muy poco equipaje pero después de haber permanecido toda la noche despiertos, tantas horas de avión y de tren, las maletas empezaban a pesar horrores. Al llegar al final de la escalera Hannibal se tomó su tiempo para abrir la gran puerta de madera. Las aldabas eran del tamaño de su cabeza, tal enormidad le hacía parecer mucho más pequeño de lo que era, física y metafóricamente. Cuando por fin hubo abierto la puerta, la luz mediterránea volvió a inundarlo todo y los dejó a solas en las salas de un palacete renacentista.

El suelo brillaba con la misma intensidad que el cristal de las ventanas. Las paredes pintadas al fresco representaban hojas y lirios entramados en patrones geométricos sobre un fondo rojo intenso. El techo, decorado con molduras, era exageradamente alto y hacía que cualquier movimiento produjera eco. Las salas contiguas al recibidor podían haberse decorado como cualquier sala de estar moderna, pero no había rastro de sofá ni de televisión. La mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos con telas que en otro tiempo fueron blancas. Sin embargo nada daba la sensación de estar sucio o descuidado. Es más, Hannibal suspiró con satisfacción tras llenarse los pulmones de olor a limpio.

-Bienvenidos.- anunció desde el centro de la habitación. -Ya he pensado cómo repartirnos las habitaciones. Si me seguís…

Abigail y Will lo siguieron sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor ni por un instante. La casa tenía instalación eléctrica perfectamente funcional y la cocina y los baños habían sido reformados de manera que suplieran la vida contemporánea sin renunciar a la estética. La habitación de Abigail daba a un patio interior, aunque no por ello era menos hermosa que el resto de la casa. Estaba equipada con una cama barco alta de madera oscura y un escritorio a juego. Nada que ver con el cuarto que había ocupado en Port Haven después de quedarse huérfana. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos mostró algún tipo de reacción en su rostro. Se giró hacia Will y le sonrió con alivio. -Creo que voy a empezar a instalarme.- dijo con un hilo de voz esperando la aprobación de Hannibal.

-Estás en tu casa.- le respondió éste antes de seguir la visita guiada con Will.

Al otro lado del pasillo, sólo unos pasos más allá de la habitación de Abigail, una puerta de dos hojas dejaba entender que tras ella estaba el dormitorio principal. Era el de Will. La estancia era realmente inmensa y estaba coronada por un dosel sin cortinas. Aparte de la cama y las mesitas de noche no había más muebles, ni siquiera un armario. De cualquier manera no dejaba de ser una de las habitaciones más luminosas y cuidadas que Will había visto en su vida. Las ventanas daban a la calle principal, por la cual fluían los turistas en dirección a la Piazza della Signoria. A la izquierda, un arco con molduras daba paso al baño en cuyo centro había una bañera de color cobrizo. Todo satisfacía las expectativas de Will con creces, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él se había imaginado que acabarían en algún barrio bajo de Bratislava.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- preguntó Will señalando una salida estrecha que quedaba a su derecha, casi escondida en la esquina.

-Una pequeña reliquia arquitectónica.- le respondió Hannibal con levedad. Ya se había imaginado que le haría esa pregunta.

-¿Un pasadizo secreto?

-Qué va. Algo mucho más simple.- le dijo dejándole paso para que la abriese.

En el momento de hacer esa pregunta Will no había sido completamente consciente de que en aquella casa podía haber, efectivamente, pasadizos secretos. Habitáculos inaccesibles a simple vista, lugares en los que Hannibal guardaría su arsenal de carnicero. Lugares que sólo se podía imaginar en lo más profundo de su empatía. Beverly Katz había abierto una de esas puertas. Will la empujó con inseguridad mientras sentía la mirada de Hannibal clavarse en su nuca. Al otro lado la versión espejada de su propia habitación lo sorprendió más que cualquier museo de las tortura. La misma cama, las mismas mesas y el mismo baño distribuidos de manera simétrica en la habitación contigua. -Hasta hace escasamente un siglo los matrimonios de las clases altas europeas dormían siempre separados. Por eso muchos de estos palacios tienen dos dormitorios grandes, casi siempre iguales.

-Es una buena forma de asegurarte de que no te vas a cansar de tu mujer, la verdad.- Will miraba a ambos lados de la puerta. Podía visualizar a un típico matrimonio de telenovela de época escondiendo a sus respectivos amantes.

-Yo me quedo con la de la derecha.- afirmó Hannibal.

-Ah sí, claro… Quizá deberíamos dejarla cerrada.- Will había olvidado por un momento que Hannibal también dormía.

-Si lo crees necesario… Tengo llaves para todas las puertas de la casa.- Hannibal cruzó el umbral maleta en mano.- Con permiso, voy a comprobar que el agua caliente funciona.

Will esperó un segundo a que Hannibal se alejara para echar el pestillo. Aquella habitación le quedaba grande. Todas las nuevas circunstancias que rodeaban su vida le quedaban grandes. Puede que en otro momento se sentara a pensar en ello, pero de momento lo que necesitaba era una buena ducha.

 

***

 

Hannibal no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse nervioso. Es más, para recordar la última vez que lo había estado tenía que remontarse a su infancia y, por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo, así que optó por recordarse a sí mismo que él siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Dio un pequeño salto sobre sus puntillas para terminar de subirse los pantalones y abotonárselos.

Sorprendió a Abigail al salir al pasillo, la cual, asustada, retrocedió un paso para volver a meterse en su habitación. -¿Te vas?- le preguntó la chica medio escondida detrás del marco de la puerta.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Abigail. Piensa que esta vez ya no te vas a quedar sola.

Sobre la mesita del recibidor se puso a alinear todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos y a asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada. Sopesó el manojo de llaves repasando mentalmente qué puertas había dejado cerradas. Odiaba la idea de dejar solos a Will y a Abigail, fuera de su estricta supervisión. Pero era necesario. Una vida holgada en Florencia, con nuevas identidades y una buena coartada, sólo sería posible si corría ciertos riesgos. El olor del aftershave barato de Will lo alertó. Viéndolo acercarse desde el fondo de la casa pudo distinguir que tenía el pelo empapado.

-¡¿Llevas vaqueros?! Ahora sí que puedo decir que lo he visto todo.- le dijo en tono de broma mientras se limpiaba las gafas empañadas e intentaba ver algo con ellas -¿A dónde vamos?

-Tú a ninguna parte, Will.- Le encantó ver cómo se tragaba sus palabras al soltarle eso. Sí, Hannibal siempre controlaba la situación. -Tengo que ir a París a buscar nuestros pasaportes nuevos.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?!- Hannibal podía ver el miedo en el semblante de Will al decir aquello. El miedo era bueno porque lo mantendría a raya.

-Estaré de vuelta en un par de días. ¿Puedo confiar en que no te vas a meter en ningún problema?

-Claro que sí.- Ni siquiera él podía estar plenamente seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

Hannibal se paró frente a Will, muy de cerca, y le quitó las gafas húmedas sujetándolas por las patillas con ambas manos. -Tienes que prometerme que seguirás aquí cuando vuelva.- Se sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo para limpiarlas correctamente. -Estamos en un momento crucial. No podemos permitirnos ningún error.- Cuando le volvió a colocar las gafas sintió bajo sus dedos que a Will le estaba dando un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué te cuesta ahora tanto confiar en mí?- le preguntó Will con tono de cierta irritación.

No había nada que Hannibal quisiera más que volver a confiar en Will como lo había hecho hasta hacía escasos días. Había apostado tan fuerte por él. Había estado tan cerca de exponerse. Creía que habían construido algo, que realmente habían forjado una relación, una amistad cuanto menos. El impulso de doblegarse se coló de nuevo entre sus fríos instintos. Pero no podía dar ni un paso en falso. Terminó de recoger su bolsa de viaje mientras Will esperaba una respuesta. -Escucha: en este sobre te he dejado suficiente dinero para que llenéis la nevera y compréis lo que os haga falta. No te lo gastes todo. Will, si en tres días no he vuelto coge el dinero y desaparece. Te encontrarán si te quedas aquí.- Arrancó un par de llaves del llavero y se las dio en la mano antes de marcharse. -Ah, y vigilia a Abigail.

 

***

 

Comenzar su nueva vida en un país cuyo idioma no entendían les hacía sentir ajenos a todo, como si flotaran en una especie de limbo de ignorancia. Los pasillos del supermercado eran más estrechos de lo normal, los productos estaban colocados en pequeñas cantidades y el Cheddar parecía brillar por su ausencia en medio de una ingente variedad de quesos europeos selectos. Will y Abigail escudriñaban cada cosa que cogían asegurándose de que no se estaban equivocando. Llevaban solos un día, que habían pasado intentando ignorar el hecho de que la policía podía estar buscándolos y concentrándose en conocer la ciudad. Aunque no habían salido. En realidad estaban aterrorizados de salir, pero habían explorado los alrededores con Google Maps. Ya sabían dónde tenían la farmacia más cercana, cuántos monumentos rodeaban su casa y el horario del súper, al que habían decidido ir después de fallar estrepitosamente al pedir una pizza.

-Coge lo que quieras. ¿No tienes ganas de probar algo?- dejó caer Will con intención de empezar alguna conversación que durara más de cinco minutos.

-No sé si es buena idea.- respondió ella contemplando con resignación los congeladores repletos de helado. -A él no le gustaría.

-¿Por qué le dejas controlar lo que comes?- Will sintió su estómago encogerse con la simple idea de que Hannibal estuviera cebando a Abigail.

-No es lo que piensas. Está "educando" mi paladar.

-Sigue sonando a control para mí. No sé qué mal puede hacerte un poco de comida basura.

Siempre hay un padre más estricto que el otro; Will era definitivamente el blando. Lo cierto es que las dotes manipuladoras de Hannibal haban dado sus frutos muy rápido en la mente joven y fértil de Abigail. Por un segundo sintió que había vuelto, que Hannibal estaba allí con ellos sosteniendo una larga lista de ingredientes exóticos para sus platos. Abigail lo sacó de sus fantasías. -Esto. Esto es lo que quiero probar.- le dijo echando en el carro una bolsa que decía "Gocciole al cioccolato". -Cúbreme cuando vuelva.

-No problemo, señorita.

-Eso es español.- le dijo haciendo mímica, muy estirada, con las cejas levantadas y marcando los pómulos. Los dos se rieron. -¿Sabes? A veces oigo su voz en mi cabeza, como si pensara por mí.

-Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.- Will miraba los tetrabriks de leche con el ceño fruncido. Todo estaba en italiano; todo era demasiado pequeño y sofisticado.

-¿Por qué has venido?- le preguntó Abigail.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de ello.

-¿Ha sido por mí o ha sido por él?

Will se rascó los ojos por debajo de las gafas; de verdad que no estaba para preguntas difíciles. -Yo... no iba a permitir que te pasara nada, no otra vez.

-Entonces no lo has hecho por él.- Abigail lo miró con lástima. -Me había hablado tanto de lo maravilloso que sería esto, de lo mucho que iba a sorprenderte. Estaba convencido de que lo seguirías a cualquier parte.

-Tuve mis dudas, Abigail, es cierto que las tuve. Pero ya no. Nunca os abandonaría, ni a ti ni a él. No me tengas miedo.

Mantuvieron un silencio incómodo durante algunos segundos, mirando a los lados, buscando la caja, buscando cómo volver a su zona de comfort.

-Disculpadme.- Una voz de mujer con típico acento sureño los sorprendió desde el otro lado del pasillo de los refrigerados. Decir que parecía sacada de un bar de jazz de Nueva Orleans no sería exagerado. -Es que no he podido evitar escucharos. No hay muchos americanos por aquí, excepto los turistas, claro.- Empujaba su carro lleno hasta arriba con la sutileza propia de una aristócrata. En Estados Unidos nadie se habría recogido el pelo y calzado botas de tacón para bajar a la compra, pero en Italia no parecía sorprender a nadie. Debía estar en algún punto entre los 35 y los 40; era el tipo de mujer cuya sonrisa la haría eternamente joven. -¿Qué os trae por esta parte de la ciudad?

Will balbuceó un poco mientras en su mente se reproducía el sermón de Hannibal sobre cometer errores y meterse en líos.

-Nada definitivo todavía.- respondió Abigail con una sonrisa de niña tierna.

-¿Os gusta Florencia?

-Mucho. Aunque el idioma se nos está atragantando un poco.- Abigail se rió con su naturalidad más falsa. -Hemos pasado 10 minutos buscando el queso Cheddar hasta que nos hemos rendido.

-Ah, yo os puedo ayudar con eso. A mí también me costó acostummbrarme a los supermercados europeos.

Anduvieron juntos unos metros. La desconocida se inclinó sobre una de las baldas y les alcanzó un paquete naranja con la palabra "CHEDDAR" escrita en rojo.

-Muchas gracias.- le dijo Will avergonzado de lo fácil que había sido.

-No hay de qué. Mi nombre es Molly.- Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

Will se la estrechó sin fuerza, su cerebro echaba humo intentando improvisar un plan. Sólo se le ocurrió sonreír. Will Graham no sonreía a menudo.

-Papá, los de protección de testigos se van a enfadar otra vez con nosotros.- Abigail los interrumpió en tono socarrón. Los tres soltaron una carcajada. -Perdónanos.- Abigail habló rápido. -Pero mi padre se ha quedado en el coche y no veas cómo se pone si le haces esperar más de la cuenta.

La mujer, o mejor dicho, Molly se quedó muda; se veía claramente que le estaba costando procesar lo que acababa de oír. Will y Abigail se despidieron con otra sonrisa de cortesía y se apresuraron a pagar y salir de allí.

-Esa, Abigail, ha sido una buena estrategia.- Will se sentía orgulloso de ella, tanto como Hannibal si lo hubiera visto la escena.

-Estoy aprendiendo del mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que todas las opiniones son bienvenidas y que actualizo en una semana. ¡Nos leemos! :>


	3. All American Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento el retraso! Estoy de vacaciones con mi familia y se hace bastante difícil sacar tiempo para escribir en paz y tranquilidad.  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo y que vayáis intuyendo por dónde va a ir la historia.  
> Bon appetit!

Una luz amarillenta parpadeaba a lo lejos. Lentamente el paisaje se sumía en la oscuridad y se inundaba de luz de forma intermitente. Cegaba a Will. Lentamente. Su respiración se mantenía serena, a pesar de que intentaba caminar pero no avanzaba, porque debajo de él no había suelo. Hacía frío. Las constelaciones no le eran conocidas. La luz lo hipnotizaba y relajaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Si la muerte era así ya nada podía asustarlo. No había olor alguno, ni tacto. Su saliva era ahora más insípida que nunca. Sólo veía la luz parpadear. Intentó agudizar el oído, distinguir si alguien lo llamaba.

El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura lo despertó del primer sueño agradable que tenía desde hacía años. Hannibal estaba de vuelta. El vacío de la casa, sus techos altísimos, hacían que todo se oyera con mucha más claridad. Sin moverse un milímetro entre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados, siguió el eco de los pasos. Podía verlo pararse frente al cuarto de Abigail, abrir la puerta y volver a cerrarla. Lo veía andar como si lo siguiera. Lo veía delante de su propia puerta, abriéndola. En la habitación sólo estaba él mismo, tumbado boca abajo con la espalda al descubierto, muy quieto. Hannibal cerró la puerta y continuó hacia su habitación. Lo último que Will pudo oír fueron sus zapatos caer sobre el mármol. Todo había salido bien.

\---

A la mañana siguiente toda la casa olía a huevos con bacon. Hannibal se había levantado muy temprano, había organizado el frigorífico y estaba estrenando su nuevo juego de sartenes. “Incluso en un viaje de negocios uno se debe permitir ciertos caprichos” había pensado al verlo expuesto en Galerías Lafayette. Se había vuelto a vestir de punta en blanco como a él le gustaba: la camisa remangada hasta los codos y el último botón sin abrochar aún. La corbata esperaba sobre el respaldo de una silla del comedor. Levantó la vista del fogón por un segundo, al fondo del pasillo su mirada se encontró con la de Will. Probablemente llevara parado allí un rato observando. -La mesa está puesta, Will. Sólo faltáis tú y los huevos.- le dijo alzando la voz.

Abigail ya estaba sentada esperando. Hannibal se acercó sartén en mano a servir el revuelto junto a dos gruesas lonchas de panceta. Vio la duda en el gesto de Will, un temblor casi imperceptible en la mano con la que sostenía el tenedor. Abigail empezó a comer sin rechistar y finalmente Will la siguió. El suspiro de gusto que exhaló a continuación hizo a Hannibal sonreír. –Por el contenido de la nevera he deducido que necesitabais una comida de verdad.

-Gracias, Sherlock.- Will evitó comenzar el día con asuntos serios. La comida estaba buenísima, como de costumbre.

Hannibal lo miró disfrutar. Puede que algún día probara a darle de comer de su mano. Seguro que lo haría; tenía la receta perfecta para algo así.

-¿Qué tal París?- preguntó Abigail sin atreverse a mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

-Hay ciertos lugares que no cambian nunca. Puede que algún día podamos ir los tres. Os enseñaré Monmartre...- respondió. Podía fingir que el viaje había sido un paseo, pero no podía ocultar las ojeras grises ni la voz de cansancio. Había pasado demasiadas horas despierto bajo grandes dosis de estrés y, si bien había sido divertido, empezaba a entender a qué se referían los oficinistas de clase media cuando decían que les apetecía pasar tiempo en familia. Tener cerca a Will y Abigail le proporcionaba una calma que antes sólo había sentido en soledad. –Os he traído unos suvenirs.

Ni Will ni Abigail sabían de qué estaba hablando. Antes de que pudieran terminar de tragar lo que estaban masticando, Hannibal salió del comedor y alcanzó un sobre amarillo y arrugado del bolsillo de una chaqueta. Hizo sitio en el centro de la mesa y extendió parte del contenido: tres pasaportes y algunas fotografías.

-Este hombre es, o mejor dicho, solía ser Roman Fell. Un hombre con carácter, eso sin duda. Doctor en Historia, lo suficientemente bueno para ser reconocido pero todavía anónimo en los círculos académicos europeos.– Abrió uno de los pasaportes. –Yo soy Roman Fell y fuera de esta casa ese es el único nombre por el que me vais a llamar a partir de ahora. Hace semanas que me estoy encargando de concertar una entrevista para una vacante en la biblioteca Capponi y el Dr. Fell tiene el currículum perfecto. Sólo he tenido que cambiar la foto.

-¿Y qué hace el Dr. Fell viviendo con un par de inadaptados sociales como nosotros?- preguntó Will mientras sorbía su café.

-Esa ha sido la parte más creativa de nuestra coartada.– Abrió los otros dos pasaportes. –Hace cosa de 6 años Roman Fell participó en unas jornadas de investigación en Albany. Allí conoció a William Cassidy, un administrativo viudo con una hija, Erin.- Los miró a los dos. –Más os vale que os gusten los nombres porque no pienso encargar más documentos. No os hacéis una idea de lo difícil que ha sido tratar con esa gente...

-Sigo sin entender qué hace William Cassidy viviendo aquí.- Will llevaba sosteniendo la taza de café en el aire demasiado tiempo.

-Cada vez me queda más claro que el FBI no era tu sitio.- Hannibal le dio un par de segundos de ventaja, a ver si llegaba él solo a la conclusión. –Will, Roman Fell y William Cassidy son pareja.- Vio la noticia caer como una bomba y los párpados de Will humedecerse como reacción a un trago de café demasiado caliente.

-Espera.- lo interrumpió Will dirigiéndose a Abigail. –Entonces... entonces toda esa historia de los padres gays que te inventaste en el súper... ¿tú ya sabías todo esto?

Abigail asintió sin decir palabra.

-Es más, Will. El Dr. Fell estaba casado.- dijo Hannibal en un tono que sugería lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación. Se retorció ligeramente en la silla para sacar de un bolsillo dos anillos de oro blanco y ponerlos sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Si eso llegaba a la categoría de proposición de matrimonio, debía de ser la más pobre de la historia.

Will volvió a abrasarse el esófago con otro trago de café; esta vez lo hizo aposta, para asegurarse de que lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de su imaginación. Sujetó uno de los anillos entre los dedos. Dentro brillaba la inscripción “R&W’13”. Era una coartada jodidamente buena.

-¿Hay algo que no encaje?- preguntó Hannibal observando detenidamente cada reacción de Will. El anillo seguía bailando en sus manos, negándose a ocupar el sitio que le correspondía en su dedo anular. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en que Will aceptaría la alianza y le seguiría el juego. Hacía semanas en Baltimore, cuando había empezado a preparar su huida, había fantaseado con este momento. Su mente calculadora había dejado de lado la posibilidad de nada romántico, pero podría haber habido tiempo para una copa de vino antes de proponérselo. Se había imaginado que, a lo mejor, Will aceptaría con ilusión.

-No, nada. Sólo estaba pensando en que tenías razón. Has invertido mucho tiempo en esto.- Will se puso el anillo de una vez por todas y no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto. Ni siquiera se miró la mano para ver cómo le quedaba. Simplemente aceptó los hechos y en sus ojos se podía ver de todo, aunque no precisamente ilusión.

-Eh... esto...- Abigail buscaba las palabras correctas para lo que quería decir. –Yo... lo que te pedí...

Hannibal apartó la vista de Will y la dirigió hacia la chica. Estiró los brazos y sostuvo las manos de la joven entre las suyas con una frialdad de la que sólo un psiquiatra o de un psicópata sería capaz. –Abigail, ¿de verdad crees que estás preparada?

-Posiblemente no.

Will los miró desconcertado, intentando deducir algo de aquella conversación de la que claramente lo habían excluido. -¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?

Hannibal tomó la palabra antes de que Abigail pudiese explicarse. –La última vez que Abigail salió de donde debía estar todo se complicó más de la cuenta.– Will lo interrumpió con un carraspeo irónico pero le dejó continuar enseguida. –No queremos que eso vuelva a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.- sentenció Abigail cabizbaja.

-Vamos a ver si consigo el trabajo y nos dan los permisos de residencia. Ya después Will y yo nos preocuparemos de encontrarte algo que hacer aquí.- La soltó para que terminara de comer. –Por cierto, el Studiolo nos regala entradas para la ópera a modo de bienvenida.

Will volvió a sorber el café demasiado rápido. Llevaba demasiadas sorpresas para una sola mañana. –Yo nunca he ido a la ópera. Seguro que te avergonzaría.- dijo como si pudiese quitarse el compromiso de encima con una excusa tan tonta.

-Sólo habría que acicalarte un poco.- Hizo una pausa para contemplar el pijama desparejado de Will. –Además, nos han invitado también al cóctel previo y tenemos que aprovechar para dar una buena impresión.

-Me disculparás si no hablo con nadie... Me temo que tres días en Florencia no son suficientes para aprender italiano. -Bueno, si eso no funciona siempre puedo preparar algo especial para cenar.- Hannibal sonrió con malicia y devolvió su atención al plato sin dejar de observar, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Will había encontrado la frase graciosa.

\---

La Piazza del Duomo bullía, un día más, de turistas de todas partes del mundo. A un lado de la catedral serpenteaba una larga cola de gente que esperaba para subir a la cúpula. Aquellos que tenían un mínimo de conocimiento artístico se arremolinaban entorno a las puertas del Baptisterio de San Juan. En algún momento, en el siglo XIV, aquellas perspectivas y relieves habían sido como abrir una ventana al futuro. Mucho antes del cine en tres dimensiones, antes de que la fotografía fuera siquiera un sueño, un pequeño puñado de artistas tuvieron el privilegio de representar la realidad. Eligieron grabar las puertas del Paraíso, tal y como les hubiera gustado verlas. Will Graham nunca había sido un apasionado del arte. Sabía algo más que el americano medio, pero más que por interés propio porque su trabajo se lo había exigido en algún momento dado. Había aprendido algo de Hannibal también; mitología e iconografía sobre todo. Él, que nunca se había preocupado por el aspecto de nada, ahora se veía arrastrado a un estilo de vida en la que lo estético se elevaba al nivel de lo religioso. Caminaban juntos en silencio, dejando que el mar de idiomas que todos hablaban a su alrededor se interpusiera entre ellos. Will jugueteaba con el anillo puesto en su dedo al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba en mantener cierta distancia con Hannibal.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- le preguntó Hannibal sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-No estoy enfadado contigo.- le replicó Will forzando masculinidad en su voz. –No me hables como si de verdad estuviéramos casados.

Tras una caminata que se les hizo mucho más larga de lo que en realidad había sido, llegaron a un pequeño local clásico con toldos verdes y moqueta granate. Un hombre anciano de fuerte acento británico les dio la bienvenida con un apretón de manos y los acompañó a uno de los vestidores, donde los dejó a solas. La habitación era cuadrada y oscura y el papel azul de la pared llevaba décadas pasado de moda. Un espejo en forma de biombo con marcos dorados daba media vuelta al cajón de madera sobre el que Will esperaba de pie. Contemplaba las pintas que traía: la combinación de pantalones de pana con botas gastadas lo hacían pasar inadvertido entre la decoración setentera del lugar. Le gustaba su ropa cómoda y barata.

El anciano llamó a la puerta y entró con una silla que dejó en una esquina. Hannibal se sentó de lado con las piernas cruzadas y el codo sobre el respaldo. Reposó la cara en horizontal sobre la palma de la mano en un gesto que resultaba demasiado infantil para un hombre como él. Se miraron a través del espejo durante algunos segundos eternos. Will recurrió a su impulso de recolocarse las gafas, como cada vez que se sentía observado o invadido, pero ni así rompieron el contacto visual. Los iris de Hannibal, a medio camino entre el verde y la miel, eran hipnóticos. Will se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones de un tirón. Sus miradas seguían clavadas. Will llevaba los que probablemente fueran los calzoncillos más feos de la última temporada de Walmart.

-Creo que también vas a necesitar unos cuantos de esos nuevos.- dijo Hannibal impasible, sin deshacer su trabajada postura sobre la silla. De fuera del vestidor llegaba el rumor de una discusión en italiano.

Will suspiró con los ojos cerrados, pues al fin y al cabo esa era la única forma que tenía de escapar de la hipnosis a la que se estaba sometiendo voluntariamente. -¿En serio?- preguntó apartando el rostro del espejo.

-¿En serio qué?

-¿En serio hace falta todo esto?- Will saltaba a la pata coja sobre el cajón de madera sacándose el pantalón por los pies. –Quiero decir que una cosa es que finjamos estar casados y llevemos una vida bohemia europea y todo eso... y otra cosa es que te sientes ahí a contemplar cómo me cambio de ropa.- Arrojó lo los pantalones al suelo y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. -¡Y encima criticas mi ropa interior!

-¿Te avergüenzo, Will?

-No, no es eso... bueno, puede que un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás?

-¿De verdad te vas a poner a psicoanalizarme ahora?

-Te noto irritado. ¿Es algo que he hecho? ¿O es algo que tú has hecho?- el tono de voz era, efectivamente, el mismo que utilizaba durante las sesiones.

-¡No paras de mirarme!

-Eso es lo que se hace cuando hablas con alguien, mirarlo a los ojos. Pensaba que ya teníamos ese obstáculo superado.

-Uhm.- asintió Will desganado. Estaba parado ahí encima y la ropa que supuestamente tenía que ponerse no llegaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes ningún inconveniente con la coartada?

-No... quiero decir sí, sí que estoy seguro.

-No estamos haciendo nada que no haga ninguna pareja casada normal y corriente. Sólo hemos bajado la calle andando. ¿Eso te hace sentir vergüenza? ¿Enfado?- las frases prefabricadas de cualquier manual de Introducción al Psicoanálisis salían de su boca con tal naturalidad que cualquiera hubiera dicho que se le habían ocurrido de manera espontánea. Acercó el oído a la puerta; la discusión entre el dueño y el empleado parecía no tener fin.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso. Tampoco soy tan inseguro como para no poder caminar en paralelo a otro hombre, si es lo que estás pensando.

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

-Deja de actuar como si nada.- En realidad, el motivo del malhumor de Will era bastante lógico y obvio. -¡Has dejado a Abigail encerrada!- dijo en un tono de voz demasiado alto. Por un segundo había olvidado las consecuencias que podía acarrearle tratar así a Hannibal.

La puerta del probador se abrió con brusquedad y un hombre joven, con una cinta de medir al cuello y el traje nuevo de Will sobre su regazó entró dando pasos firmes. Dejó que la puerta diera un portazo tras de sí. Hannibal corrigió su postura y se reacomodó en la silla. Will empezó a vestirse por la camisa, la cual se probó en dos tallas distintas. Eligieron la que le quedaba un poco más justa, a pesar de que él estaba acostumbrado a llevar la ropa holgada. El hombre que los atendía no hablaba nada y se limitaba a alcanzarle las prendas con cara de pocos amigos. Will miró de nuevo a Hannibal, esta vez volteándose. -¿Sabe inglés?- le preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el dependiente.

-Por supuesto que sé inglés.- contestó con un suave deje italiano y ese tono altivo que a veces parece que acompaña al acento de las lenguas romance. Hannibal empezaba a incomodarse.

El siguiente paso fueron los pantalones y la chaqueta. Se estaba probando un traje azul marino, casi negro, con las solapas en seda. Al mirarse en el espejo se sintió como alguien completamente diferente; incluso con el pelo desordenado y la barba crecida se veía elegante. -¡Auch!- soltó al sentir el pinchazo de un alfiler en el costado. Si el sastre pidió perdón lo hizo demasiado bajo como para que nadie allí pudiera aceptar las disculpas.

-¿Entonces, Will, a estas alturas no aceptas mis métodos para educar a nuestra hija?

A Will le molestó visiblemente la rimbombancia de la frase; cada una de aquellas palabras le sonó más falsa que la anterior. -¿Podemos no hablar de eso aquí?

-Hace sólo un rato no parecía que te importara discutirlo.- Hannibal podía ser a veces, con sus buenos modales y su tonito condescendiente, realmente cargante.

Por último tocaba elegir una combinación de complementos que le hicieran justicia al traje. Will intentó anudarse la corbata, también de seda, lo mejor que pudo sin arrugarla. La etiqueta marcaba 90€ y él la estaba dejando hecha un desastre. El sastre lo miraba con impaciencia y con más bien poca intención de ayudar. Finalmente Hannibal se hartó de tan lastimera escena y se subió al cajón para hacer ese nudo como mandaban los cánones. Sus manos cuidadas, las de alguien que se dedica la mayor parte del tiempo al trabajo intelectual, a penas emitían sonido alguno al rozar la tela. Will contuvo la respiración en el momento en que se la estaba ajustando al cuello; era el instinto inmediatamente anterior a la asfixia. El resultado final fue sencillamente digno de admirar.

-¿Te convence la corbata lisa? Quizá si pudiera probarte una con algún patrón...- sugirió Hannibal. Will sintió algo morir dentro de él al imaginarse con alguna de las estridentes corbatas de éste.

-Miren, no sé.- respondió el dependiente. –Yo sólo sé que ya hace más de 20 minutos que terminé mi turno.

No hacía falta ser un experto forense ni tener ningún desorden de la empatía para saber qué estaba pensando Hannibal en ese momento, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y daba instrucciones para el pedido final. Will ni se inmutó cuando felicitaron al dueño por su “su personal tan trabajador”, después de todo esas eran las pequeñas ironías cotidianas que hacían de Hannibal un hombre interesante. Sin contar el canibalismo, claro.

\---

El barman agitaba el tercer Martini de la noche para Will, que descansaba con los codos sobre la barra. Todavía no había empezado la ópera y ya estaba agotado de conversaciones incomprensibles y señores engominados que lo miraban por encima del hombro. Hannibal no podía traducir absolutamente todo lo que les decían, pero era evidente que la peculiar pareja había sorprendido a muchos miembros del Studiolo. Allí no sólo estaban los curadores, sino también toda la panda de millonarios de varias partes de Italia que donaban sus migajas a la causa cultural para desgravar unos cuantos miles a final de año. Will no tenía ninguna duda de que Hannibal conseguiría impresionarlos. En todos sus años estudiando y conociendo a gente como él, a cada cual más monstruoso, nunca había dado con nadie que se deslizara con tanta clase entre la gente corriente. Viéndolo de lejos, como él estaba haciendo ahora mismo, habría sido imposible advertir el sadismo del que era capaz. Los Martinis se subían rápido. De repente una gran ola de aburrimiento invadió a Will desde lo más profundo de sí mismo. Se tomó su cóctel en silencio mientras combatía el tedio pensando en Randall Tier y en el buen trabajo que había hecho con él. Esa era una buena razón por la que pasar por todo aquello. Deseó que entre toda aquella gente hubiera al menos una persona que diera el perfil para ser su nuevo proyecto. El alcohol estaba desatando su imaginación. Hannibal podría ayudarle con el trabajo sucio y él se encargaría de hacer algo realmente hermoso con el cuerpo. Desde que no reprimía ese tipo de pensamientos se sentía mucho más en control de sí mismo.

Hannibal le hizo un gesto desde el otro lado del salón de fiestas para que se acercara. Allá fue, con su sonrisa de complaciente esposo cargada y lista para matar.

-No nos habíamos imaginado que vendría usted con... con su... compañero, Dr. Fell.- afirmó la mujer que tenían delante, cuyo bótox desafiaba la gravedad. Era una de las mayores contribuyentes.

-Marido. El estado de Nueva York es de los más progresistas del país, como me imagino que ya sabrá.- Corrigió Will. Él podía necesitar reafirmar su heterosexualidad de vez en cuando, pero si tenía que fingir ser gay no iba a permitir ningún comentario retrógrado en su presencia.

-Por suerte o por desgracia algunos de esos progresos todavía no han llegado a Italia.- La sonrisa de la mujer no habría sido natural ni aunque su frente y pómulos no hubieran estado paralizados.

Hannibal los interrumpió antes de que la conversación derivara en un debate político social. –No tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo no he venido aquí a revolucionar nada. Entiendo y respeto profundamente cómo cuidan la tradición en esta institución.- Casi no tenía ni que esforzarse por agradar, especialmente si acompañaba su discurso con una bonita sonrisa y una mirada amable.

Los asistentes empezaban a mirar sus relojes nerviosos y a dirigirse a la salida del reservado. Will sentía que se moría por salir de allí o por que la tierra lo tragara y se acabara cuanto antes esa pantomima. Al menos durante el espectáculo podría echar una cabezada. Cuando por fin se dirigieron al teatro, con la señora recalcitrante agarrada del brazo de Hannibal, se alegró de que todo hubiera salido medianamente bien. No había hablado con mucha gente y, no entendía muy bien por qué, más de uno había pensado que era una buena idea contar un chiste de “un marica entra en un bar”. Pero nada había salido mal.

-¡Eres tú!- Distinguió una voz chillona que venía desde algún punto del pasillo repleto de gente. -¡El del queso Cheddar!- Tenía acento de Florida. Era la mujer del súper.

Se les acercó por detrás corriendo sobre sus sandalias de tacón de aguja. A Will le pareció una de las mujeres más bonitas que había visto en su vida; después de que la más joven de todas las que conociera aquel día rondara al menos los 60. Hannibal también se volteó.

-Ah... erm... ¿Mo... Monique?- Will nunca había sido bueno para los nombres, mucho menos con tres Martinis encima.

-Molly.- A ella no pareció importarle que no lo recordara.- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

-Sí, perdona. William.- dijo con simpleza. Odiaba que le llamaran William.

Hannibal dejó a la señora de la parálisis facial acudir sola a su butaca; con lo que le estaba costando dorarle la píldora. Se dirigió a Molly con la más amenazadora de sus sonrisas –William, Tesoro, ¿no me presentas?


	4. Pasta della Mamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, cada vez me animan más a seguir. Tengo ideas para rato, así que aunque tarde yo actualizo. ¡Prometido!  
> Buon appetito!

-Sí, por supuesto.- Will tragó saliva discretamente y procedió a presentar a los dos extraños. -Molly, mi esposo Roman. Roman, Molly. Nos conocimos hace unos días en el supermercado. -Tanta corrección social lo dejó agotado enseguida.

-Encantada.- dijo Molly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le extendió la palma de la mano.

Hannibal respondió al saludo tan encantador como era siempre con los desconocidos. Las primeras impresiones determinan muchas cosas. Sobre su labio inferior asomaban sus incisivos y caninos en un esbozo de sonrisa, torcidos pero simétricos, cortantes. -Encantado.- Tras deshacer el saludo llevó la mano a la nuca de Will y sintió bajo sus dedos cómo el vello de su cuello se erizaba. -No tenía ni idea de que ya habías hecho una amiga en la ciudad.

La tensión acumulada en las cervicales no dejó a Will reaccionar a tiempo. Molly tomó la palabra en su lugar. -No sé si tanto como una amiga, pero desde luego fue agradable encontrar a alguien con un acento familiar. ¿De qué parte eres?

Will sintió cierto alivio al no tener que decir “Louisiana”. -De Nueva York.- Acababa de librarse de su historia familiar de un plumazo.

-Wow. ¡¿De la ciudad de Nueva York?!- preguntó ella ferviente de curiosidad.

-No, no… De Albany. Bastante más aburrido.

-Igualmente, sigue sonando más glamuroso que Pensacola, Florida.- Hizo una pausa para risas, pero no llegaron. La conversación no estaba fluyendo todo lo que ella le hubiera gustado. -¿Y vuestra chica? ¿Ha venido esta noche?

Esas eran demasiadas preguntas para alguien a quien conocía desde hacía menos de dos minutos. Hannibal no abandonó en ningún momento la caricia forzosa que mantenía a Will en su lugar. -¿Erin? No… Hemos venido por trabajo, no de excursión familiar.- contestó procurando no sonar excesivamente agrio. -Así que, si nos disculpa…

Molly hacía aspavientos en dirección a la masa de gente que aún no había entrado. -¡Ay, no! Esperad sólo un segundo que os presente a mi marido.

De entre el gentío apareció un hombre alto, bastante en forma para su edad. Era notablemente mayor que Molly, italiano, las canas superaban en número a los cabellos negros y algunas manchas de sol ocupaban sus mejillas y las palmas de sus manos.

-Encantado. Rinaldo Pazzi.- Se presentó con brevedad.

-Roman estaba a punto de explicar a qué se dedica, así que has llegado justo a tiempo.- dijo Molly con descaro.

¿Qué eran aquellas confianzas? ¿Le acababa de llamar por su nombre de pila? ¿Qué demonios hacía aquella mujer interrogándolos? Hannibal manejó la situación lo mejor que pudo mientras Will seguía inmóvil a su lado, más preocupado por parecer sobrio y porque los dedos no le dejaran marca. -Soy profesor de Historia. Estábamos cansado de Estados Unidos, y cuando me enteré de que había una plaza vacante en la biblioteca Capponi vinimos para acá.

-¿La biblioteca Capponi? ¿En serio? A Molly y a mí nos encantan las exposiciones y nunca nos perdemos ninguna de la biblioteca. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Ajam.- respondió ella con vehemencia. -¿Y tú qué haces, William?

-¿Yo?- fue como verlo volver a la vida. -Pues… en Albany era funcionario. Aquí… todavía no he decidido nada. -La mirada de Hannibal era tan intensa que pesaba. Respuesta correcta.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Yo tengo el mismo problema desde que llegué a Italia… hace ya ocho años. Jajaja. ¿Y qué has visto de la zona hasta ahora?- Puede que ella también llevara una copa de más. La pregunta se dirigía expresamente a Will.

-Hasta ahora no mucho. La mudanza nos ha tenido muy ocupados.

-Deberíamos quedar para que te enseñe algunos de mis rincones favoritos.

La señal de alarma saltó en Hannibal. Aquella mujer era, sin lugar a dudas, una impertinente.-Me temo que tendremos que pensarlo. Estos días estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y…

-Vamos, Roman, no seas aguafiestas.- Will había visto el cielo abierto. La oportunidad perfecta se le había presentado sin esperarla siquiera. Agarró a Hannibal del brazo con decisión pero con mucho, mucho tacto. -Además, en casa no hacemos más que molestarte.- Las gafas amplificaban el efecto de sus ojos de cordero degollado.

Rinaldo también se metió de por medio alentando a su esposa. -Podéis ir en tu coche. Me temo que yo también estoy hasta arriba esta semana.

-¿A qué se dedica usted?- Por fin Hannibal tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar algo relevante.

-Soy inspector de policía.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría. La sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Will en ese momento hacía parecer el agarre de Hannibal un arrumaco.

-Pensadlo y tomamos una decisión después de la función. ¿Sí?- Molly les dirigió una mirada cargada de esperanza.

Las dos parejas se separaron para ocupar sus respectivas butacas. Subieron las escaleras hacia los palcos, Hannibal varios escalones por delante de Will, dándole la espalda. La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Will intentaba seguirle el ritmo sin deslizarse sobre las suelas de sus zapatos nuevos. Cuando por fin llegaron a su sitio no hablaron. El palco estaba lleno de los que, probablemente, pronto serían los compañeros de oficio del Dr. Fell, por lo que no convenía llamar la atención.

A Will le fue imposible prestar atención a la ópera, mucho menos echarse la siesta que tanto le habría gustado. En su lugar los ojos se le iban hacia el rostro severo de Hannibal, que nunca le devolvían la mirada. Parecía estar cómodo, con los codos sobre los reposabrazos y las piernas cruzadas, pero apretaba visiblemente las mandíbulas y las fosas nasales se le inflamaban al inhalar. Intentaba disimular la rabia manteniéndose centrado en el escenario.

Will no supo cuánto tiempo habían pasado en ese estado cuando Hannibal miró su reloj y se levantó como si nada. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que lo siguiera. Salieron del palco y cruzaron varios pasillos hasta los aseos masculinos. Dentro la música reverberaba con fuerza. Hannibal abrió las puertas de todos los cubículos para asegurarse de que estaban solos y echó el seguro.

-Un inspector de policía.- le dijo en su tono habitual. Hannibal Lecter nunca perdía la compostura. -De excursión con el inspector.

Will se miró los pies como un niño que estaba siendo reprendido. Ya era mala suerte. -¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?- dijo.

-Y me quejo de Abigail… es a ti a quien no puedo perder de vista.

La música seguía retumbando en las paredes. _Che tua madre dovrá_ ya había terminado hacía rato y Will hinchó el pecho al respirar; ya había tenido humillación más que suficiente.  Hannibal siempre había sido sutil en su manipulación, persuasivo con delicadeza, movía los hilos mejor que nadie. Sin embargo aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos y Will lo supo. -¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Le digo que ya no me interesa porque su marido es policía? ¿O que mi novio caníbal no me deja?

Hannibal rechinaba los dientes conteniendo la ira. -Dile que tienes algo que hacer.

-¿Algo como qué? No tengo trabajo, no tengo amigos, por no tener no tengo ni un puto coche con el que salir a dar una vuelta.- Se dio a sí mismo un instante para analizar la reacción de Hannibal a sus palabras; aunque sabía que nunca podría estar seguro de sus impresiones. -Te has preocupado tanto por tu mierda de trabajo… Abigail y yo sólo somos accesorios de tu bonita coartada.

-No vayas por ahí, Will.

-Entonces déjame hacer algo con mi vida.- El aburrimiento hablaba por él.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para irte de barbacoa con el comisario?

-Sabes que yo me puedo ocupar de eso.- El volumen de la música no les dejaba más remedio que alzar la voz. -Además, pensaba que eras tú el que siempre tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba.

-Ya no. No contigo.

-Ojalá eso se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza hace un año.- Ahora era Will el que estaba reprendiendo a Hannibal. -¿Estás celoso?

-No.- La contestación fue unas décimas de segundo demasiado rápida.

Sí, sí que lo estaba. Will lo había sentido desde que le había presentado a Molly. Bajó la voz; estaba aprendiendo a ser el abogado del Diablo. -Escucha. Sólo sería ir con Abigail a dar un paseo. Te prometo que no me voy a acercar mucho a Pazzi. Déjame un día para ocupar mi mente en algo. Te juro que después seré un esposo admirable, no volveré a abrir la boca delante de tus colegas. Iré a verte a la biblioteca y te llevaré el almuerzo si hace falta, pero déjanos a Abigail y a mí respirar un poco. -A mitad de su discurso el teatro rompió en un aplauso.

Hannibal volvió a arrimarse a la puerta para quitar el seguro. -Preferiría que no cocinaras nada.- Salió aceptando su derrota. Aquella debía de haber sido la primera vez que perdiera una discusión, o al menos la primera vez que no se le ocurriera cómo tergiversarla para su propio beneficio.

Durante el intermedio les dio tiempo a volver a encontrarse con Molly, intercambiar números de teléfono y quedar para el día siguiente. Todavía les quedaba el tercer acto. Hasta Will se emocionó con _Tu tu piccolo iddio_ y el suicidio de Madama Butterfly. Para la sangre que se derramaba de su estómago tras hacerse el _seppuku_ habían utilizado una tela burdeos que cubría toda la superficie del escenario.

 

***

 

Era como si la calle oscura, toda la ciudad oscura, los contuviera sólo a ellos. Sus pasos los llevaban a casa, pero no en línea recta; Florencia era demasiado hermosa como para irse a dormir sin admirarla. La fachada de Santa Maria Novella presidía la plaza que dos hombres solos atravesaban en diagonal. Nada daba señales de vida excepto por alguna que otra ventana iluminada desde el interior.

-¿Te parece atractiva?

-¿Quién?- Will creyó por un segundo que se refería a la soprano protagonista de la obra que acababan de ver.

-Molly.

-¡Ah!- Por si le quedaba alguna duda de los celos, ya tenía la prueba definitiva. -Sí, no está mal.

Hannibal no siguió hablando, sencillamente anduvo con la mirada al frente. Will giró la cabeza y prestó atención a su perfil recortado a contraluz por el haz anaranjado de las farolas. Su rostro estaba lleno de aristas, tenía los ojos pequeños y los huesos afilados salvo por una pequeña curva en el labio superior, justo debajo del filtrum. Will entendió muchas cosas mirándolo desde ese ángulo, entre ellas por qué cautivaba a las mujeres. -¿Cómo era el sexo con Alana?- preguntó.

Hannibal miró en varias direcciones antes de responder, no se había esperado una pregunta así. -No estaba mal. ¿Todavía me guardas rencor?

-Un poco. Fue un golpe bajo.

Sus pasos se habían sincronizado, los brazos rectos en paralelo al cuerpo. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir en el dorso de sus manos el calor corporal del otro.

 

***

 

Abigail se concentraba en atarse los cordones de las botas sin que le temblaran las manos. No sabía si estaba nerviosa por salir a la calle, a hacer algo que involucrara a terceros, o si tenía miedo de los que ello podría acarrear si no salía bien. En sus sesiones con Hannibal ya habían superado la culpabilidad, pero todavía quedaba mucho de lo que hablar. La idea de pasar todo el día lejos de él más que aliviada la hacía sentir profundamente insegura. Había sido demasiado tiempo aislada, protegida del mundo exterior. Lo único que le reportaba algo de tranquilidad era que Will estaría con ella, si no controlándola por lo menos haciéndole compañía en las mentiras.

Hannibal tocó en su puerta para avisarla de que Molly había llegado. -Hemos estado trabajando en esto. Puedes hacerlo.- le dijo comprensivo. Nadie sabía mejor que Hannibal por lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo porque él había sido en gran parte el artífice.

-¿Por qué le dejas? ¿Por qué a él sí y a mí no?- No era que Abigail estuviera celosa de los privilegios de Will ni mucho menos, pero la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

-¿El qué?

-Cualquier cosa. A mí ni me dejas salir de casa.

-Ha sido todo un malentendido.- La respuesta era mucho más compleja y abigail lo sabía, pero no tenía mucho sentido seguir indagando.

Bajaron al portal los tres. En la puerta esperaba Molly, con gafas de sol y otra de sus radiantes sonrisas. Su Fiat 500 azul cielo estaba aparcado allí mismo, con las puertas abiertas dándoles la bienvenida. Hannibal se despidió de ambos acariciándoles el pelo. En el caso de Will no llegó a apoyar la mano, sólo dejó los dedos muertos entre sus rizos por unos segundos cuando éste ya le había dado la espalda. Cuando emprendieron la marcha, Abigail se quedó mirando la figura de Hannibal empequeñecerse en uno de los retrovisores y una sensación de vértigo la invadió.

-Erin, dime, ¿qué música te gusta?- la sorprendió Molly.

Hacía una eternidad que se había olvidado de esuchar música o de hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa típica de su edad. -Pues un poco de todo, supongo.

-Ten, usa mi móvil, pon lo que te guste.

Ya no recordaba qué le gustaba antes de que los vinilos de Hannibal se convirtieran en lo único que pudiera escuchar. No tenía sentido intentar acordarse. Cuando su padre vivía, en los últimos años, no había tenido muchas ocasiones de sentir ninguna alegría mediante la música. Tomó el teléfono en sus manos sin ninguna intención clara.

-Mala idea.- dijo Will de pronto. Quería ayudarla a parecer normal. -Nos va a poner el último disco de Taylor Swift hasta que queramos estrellar el coche.

Abigail tecleó rápidamente y una melodía country-pop salió de los altavoces. Sería por el lavado de cerebro o porque de verdad había madurado, pero seguía prefiriendo a Mozart. Los edificios históricos empezaron a decrecer en densidad y dejaron paso a bloques de apartamentos más modernos, después casas bajas y, finalmente, la campiña toscana. En el cielo no había ni una nube, el sol lo cubría todo y se les posaba en la cara indiscreto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella sin apartar la cara de la ventanilla.

-Al pueblo de mi suegra.- Molly se rió entre dientes. -No me miréis así. Os prometo que os va a gustar.

 

***

 

Montefioralle podía ser perfectamente la portada de una guía de viajes. Era un pueblo minúsculo en la cima de una colina verde, con edificios rojizos y calles toscamente empedradas. De algunos balcones colgaban flores y las señoras charlaban en las puertas de sus casas.

La madre de Rinaldo Pazzi los recibió en su casa como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Les sirvió una copiosa comida a base de pasta rellena, ensalada, embutidos, quesos y vino. Su italiano era rápido y ruidoso, aunque Will no lo habría entendido ni aunque lo hubiera pronunciado sílaba a sílaba. La señora, amable de corazón pero chapada a la antigua después de todo, había susurrado algunas cosas con Molly cuando llegaron a la casa, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que ni él ni Abigail entendían lo que decía. -E’ questo il tuo nuovo amico? Ma è finocchio da vero?!- había preguntado. Molly había asentido con la cabeza y había elegido no traducir.

El sabor de la comida y toda la vitamina D que acababa de sintetizar su cuerpo con tanto sol le hicieron sentir vital. Sepreguntó qué tal estaría Jack Crawford de vuelta en en América. Intentó imaginarse la cara de Alana Bloom al leer su nota. Su cara tendría que haber sido un poema y él se la había perdido. Una pena. El ladrido agudo del chucho de la casa le hizo extrañar a sus perros, ellos eran los únicos cuya falta sentía sinceramente.

-¿Echas de menos Estados Unidos?- le preguntó Molly como si le hubiera leído la mente. Abigail había salido a jugar con el perro.

-La verdad es que no. Todavía no ha pasado bastante tiempo como para echar nada de menos. ¿Tú?

-Ya llevo muchos aquí. De vez en cuando echo de menos a mis padres, pero muy de vez en cuando.- Molly hizo una pausa larga en lo que removía el café. Pensaba en algo incómodo de preguntar. -Supongo que tú y yo somos iguales.

Si Will hubiera tenido que elegir a una persona parecida a él en este mundo, Molly habría sido su última opción. -¿Sí? ¿En qué sentido?

-Los dos hemos venido a Italia por amor.

Aún no la conocía lo suficiente para hacer juicios sobre su personalidad, pero hasta ese momento nada había apuntado a que fuera una persona especialmente romántica. Afable, optimista, cariñosa como mucho, pero no romántica. -Nosotros… ya no teníamos nada que nos atara a Albany.

-Yo sí tenía mucho que me atara a Florida.- Will no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar la vida de Molly, pero ella siguió hablando. -Cuando conocí a Rinaldo estaba comprometida, con un jugador de baseball nada menos, de mi edad y muy prometedor. Fantaseábamos con irnos a vivir a los Cayos y pensábamos tener hijos.- Paró un instante, pero sólo era otra pausa. -A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si me hubiera quedado allí.

-Yo...- La historia que Will tenía preparada no llegaba a tal nivel de detalle y tampoco estaba preparado para emocionarse hablando de su pasado ficticio.- En nuestro caso es pronto para sacar conclusiones.

-No he dicho que me arrepienta.- Molly era ambiciosa. Le acababa de quedar claro. Una persona que rara vez no obtiene lo que desea. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.- Nadie contestaba a algo así con un no.

-¿Cómo tuvisteis a Erin? Roman y tú, quiero decir.

Ahora sí era el momento de contar milongas. -No la “tuvimos”.Erin es hija mía con mi primera mujer. Enviudé cuando ella era una niña pequeña.- Mentir había sido extremadamente fácil, mucho más que contarle nada sobre Garret Jacob Hobbs o de sus visitas al psiquiatra.

-Ah… Hacéis buena pareja. Habría jurado que llevabais toda la vida juntos.

-Qué va. Llevamos juntos seis años, y sólo hace dos que nos casamos.- Se sentía tan alagado por sus buenas dotes de actor.

-Entonces… también has tenido relaciones con mujeres.- Daba igual que hubieran terminado el café. Habían cruzado un pequeño umbral de confianza y Molly no iba a dejar de preguntar ahora.

Will luchó por doblegar su orgullo. Ya no le quedaba mucho, de todas formas. -Para serte completamente sincero, antes de conocer a Roman yo sólo había salido con mujeres.- dijo. Era la verdad. A lo mejor si Molly no hubiera sido tan bonita, si no hubiera tenido ese acento sureño que le recordaba a su infancia, habría sido capaz de mentir. -No le digas a él que te lo he dicho. No le gusta que cuente esas cosas.

A partir de ese momento, Molly la afable, la optimista, la ambiciosa Molly, cambió su forma de mirar a William Cassidy.

 

***

 

El rascar de la pluma sobre el papel verjurado era lo único que se oía en la casa. El tap, tap, tap que hacía al empezar y terminal cada palabra recordaba a al segundero de un reloj. Hannibal levantaba la vista cada poco tiempo desde el escritorio hacia la ventana esperando encontrar el cochecito azul abajo. Nada. No habían dicho a qué hora volverían, pero ya había pasado el mediodía. Llevaba toda la mañana preparando la clase magistral para el Studiolo y empezaba a estar harto. Se levantó haciendo ruido con la silla y eligió algo de música: _Carmen_ de Bizet. Le apetecía cantar. De su mesita de noche sacó el manojo de llaves que guardaba con tanto recelo y subió la música hasta que casi no podía oír sus propios pasos. Puso la cadena a la puerta principal. Ropa cómoda y a la cocina.

La puerta que quedaba junto al refrigerador daba paso a la despensa; no hacía ni dos días que había puesto especias frescas a secar y el romero lo perfumaba todo. Apartó una caja de madera y la estera que tenía debajo, lo que dejó al descubierto una trampilla con una pequeña cerradura casera. Se deslizó por el agujero con facilidad hasta que sintió las suelas de sus zapatos chocar contra una superficie metálica. Si abría la trampilla del todo la entrada era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran varias personas. Una vez abajo encendió la luz, luz eléctrica de neón. Las paredes estaban preparadas para alojar centenares de botellas de vino y del techo colgaban ganchos para colgar carne a curar. Era perfecto. Sólo un poco más pequeño que su sótano de Baltimore pero tranquilo y bien acondicionado. Junto a las escaleras de forja que descendían desde la puerta tenía un mando para controlar la temperatura ambiente y la humedad y una bombilla de led roja le avisaría si alguien llamaba al timbre. De momento tenía lo básico.

Dejó pasar el tiempo dedicado a la decoración del lugar. No era su tarea favorita pero le dejaba tiempo para pensar. Plástico en el suelo y cortinas de PVC para separar ambientes de trabajo. Bajó la única caja que había podido comprar hasta el momento, ya que en Ikea no vendían mesas camilla aptas para cirugía. Tampoco sabía cómo iba a transportar hasta ahí un arcón congelador industrial sin llamar la atención de los vecinos. Tenía tanto que planificar. _L’amour est un oiseau rebelle_ acababa de empezar a sonar en el tocadiscos. Se arrodilló en el suelo para montar el mueble sin poder evitar que la letra del aria se escapara por su boca. La anticipación al sentir el tacto frío del acero inoxidable le hizo vibrar. Quería tenerlo todo preparado para bajar allí con Will. “ _Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.”_ seguía la letra de la canción. Estaba salivando. Una máquina de envasado al vacío, sí, eso sería más fácil de conseguir. Y Will. Will sobre la mesa. Will sobre la encimera de la cocina. Will debajo de él. Will encima. Will comiendo de sus manos lo que él mismo había cosechado. _“Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quiero que quede constancia de que el agente Pazzi es más bien el del libro/película Hannibal, por lo que NO conoce a Hannibal de antes.
> 
> Traducciones:  
> -E’ questo il tuo nuovo amico? Ma è finocchio da vero?! --> ¿Este es tu nuevo amigo? ¿Pero es marica de verdad?  
> -Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! --> Si tú no me amas, si tú no me amas, yo te amo. Pero si yo te amo, si yo te amo, ¡ándate con cuidado!
> 
> Nos leemos en unos 10 días ;)


	5. Cheese rolls a medianoche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! :)  
> Sinceramente, creo que nunca superaré los dos últimos episodios de la serie. Han sido demasiados feelings concentrados.  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo y sobre todo quiero saber qué os parece. Personalmente, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo.  
> Mahlzeit!

-¡Por el Dr. Fell!- Las copas chocaron en el aire con estridencia, dentro de ellas el Chassagne-Montrachet filtraba la luz de la araña y la descomponía en pequeños destellos amarillentos sobre las manos de los comensales. Los miembros del Studiolo habían adorado el proyecto de Hannibal; ahora le quedaba llevarlo a cabo. En cualquier caso, el trabajo ya estaba en su bolsillo y por mérito propio además. A la gratificación habitual de conseguir algo se le sumaba el hecho de no haberlo hecho por la fuerza, lo cual, de vez en cuando, le gustaba. La beca para estudiar medicina la había conseguido por méritos, igual que su prestigioso trabajo en Baltimore. Era justo conseguir el puesto en la biblioteca de igual forma. Su predecesor podía descansar en paz.

Will también estaba allí, actuando como el marido excepcional que había prometido ser. En esta ocasión no hubo excesos con el alcohol ni contestaciones pasivo-agresivas. Se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza cada vez que alguien le decía que tenía motivos para sentirse orgulloso, daba igual el tono. En realidad no era orgullo lo que sentía, sino más bien asombro. Hannibal no era historiador ni había sido nunca curador de nada, pero ahí estaba él, codeándose con la flor y nata de la intelectualidad florentina. Nunca llegaría a conocerlo completamente, siempre tendría la capacidad de sorprender, de salir triunfante de cualquier situación y Will siempre estaría un paso por detrás, al menos eso pensaba él. Después de todo no le había llevado ni un par de meses convertirse en alguien absolutamente distinto. Cuando estaba con él se sentía seguro. Sabiendo lo que era, eso era lo más sorprendente de todo: sentirse seguro a su lado. A salvo de la incertidumbre de no conocerse a sí mismo.

-Me encantaría que la próxima vez nos reuniéramos en nuestra casa.- dijo Hannibal al resto. Will estaba incluido en “nuestra”, como hacían las parejas de verdad. –En cuanto tengamos un motivo para celebrar prometo hacer algo especial. Están todos invitados.

-Cuando dice “hacer” se referirá a pedir catering, me imagino.- dijo uno de ellos con sarcasmo.

-Cuando digo “hacer” me refiero a prepararle la mejor cena de su vida, Profesor Sogliato, personalmente.- Hannibal estaba acostumbrado a que menospreciaran su cocina antes de probarla y siempre demostraba que estaban equivocados, así que ya no podían ofenderle.

-Es usted una caja de sorpresas.- dijo otra de las socias. Al parecer Will no era el único que pensaba así. –Díganos, Sr. Cassidy, ¿el doctor cocina tan bien como dice?

¡Le habían dirigido una pregunta! Procuró no sentirse demasiado importante. –Sólo le digo que desde que lo conozco no he vuelto a pisar un restaurante.- Todo el corro respondió con risas. No se le estaba dando tan mal el papel de hombre florero.

Al terminar la reunión los miembros del Studiolo fueron abandonando la sala con cuentagotas. Los que habían traído a sus parejas prolongaron un poco más la charla a fin de dar cuenta de la selección de vinos. Lo que debía haber sido una corta exposición de ideas se había convertido más bien en un evento social improvisado, cosa que no era rara cuando se trataba de un círculo tan selecto. Debían ser más de las diez cuando algunos de los que ya se iban se propusieron voluntarios para acercar a Roman y William a su casa, ya que no tenían coche. Hannibal declinó los ofrecimientos con educación, alegando que simplemente los complacía pasear. Will se hubiera quedado toda la noche si hubiera sido necesario; hasta el más ignorante de los bebedores se aficiona rápido a los hábitos alcohólicos europeos. No obstante Hannibal hacía caso omiso de sus peticiones. –Es de mala educación salir el último de una fiesta.- sentenciaba mientras recogía sus papeles y los colocaba meticulosamente dentro del maletín de cuero. Se despidieron con amabilidad y bajaron a la calle.

Aquella noche tomaron un camino diferente que daba un rodeo lejos del centro histórico. El urbanismo caótico fruto de cientos de años de historia hacía que la ciudad pareciera un laberinto de vías estrechas, esquinas cerradas e iglesias, algunas exquisitamente restauradas y otras en estado semi-ruinoso. Sobre las aceras se reflejaba la luz de los pocos locales que quedaban abiertos, la mayoría bares de los emanaban los gritos ebrios de los clientes y el olorcillo dulce de la sambuca. Hannibal empujó a Will con más bien poca suavidad hacia un recodo de la calle y le impidió la huida apoyando un brazo en la pared, a la altura de su cabeza. Will sintió sus bronquios helarse al respirar, intentó abrir la boca para decir algo.

-Shhh.- Hannibal se lo impidió acercando el dedo índice a sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos. –Mira, muy despacio, quién está ahí.

Delante de un bar un joven trajeado voceaba hacia dentro del local una serie de improperios dirigidos, con toda seguridad, a una mujer. Estaba en ese punto de embriaguez en el que todavía podía tenerse en pie aunque desafiando todas las leyes del equilibrio.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Fíjate bien.

Will se asomó por encima del brazo de Hannibal con la discreción de quien se asoma dentro de una casa ajena. No tardó en reconocer la expresión altiva y el cuello almidonado del hombre. Era el sastre que le había tomado medidas para el mismísimo traje que llevaba puesto. -¿Cómo sabías dónde estaría?

-No lo sabía. Bueno, no es la primera vez que paso por aquí, pero tampoco podía estar seguro.- se excusaba Hannibal. Era cierto que había sido un golpe de suerte.

-No… no sé si quiero hacer esto… aquí y ahora.- El aburrimiento de tantos días había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Will no conocía a ese hombre. En él sólo veía a un pobre borracho que había cometido el terrible error de ser maleducado con un asesino en serie. No era nadie digno de representar uno de sus tormentos personales. No merecía la pena.

Hannibal vio la duda en lo poco que podía distinguir de sus ojos en la penumbra. Su decepción fue inevitable pero, al mismo tiempo, predecible. No podía esperar de Will sus mismos patrones, ni su misma espontaneidad ni su misma hambre. Will era todavía un proyecto a medias. La presa se alejaba calle arriba dando tumbos; la transformación de Will tendría que esperar. –Está bien. Tú sólo sígueme.

Caminaron unos pocos cientos de metros hasta que Will empezó a reconocer los alrededores. Sabía situar el Duomo y la Piazza della Signoria en algún punto a su derecha. Sabía que si seguían mucho más en línea recta llegarían al río, que a esas horas aún estaba lleno de parejas paseando y de restaurantes abiertos. Quizá la mejor idea era desviarse a la izquierda y seguir la paralela, subir a casa y fingir que nada había pasado. Pero no podía, porque ahora esa era su vida. A medida que subían la calle empezaba a estar mejor iluminada y las esperanzas que tenía Will en que aquel hombre saliera corriendo iban en aumento. ¿Quién diría que después de todo su conciencia seguía viva? “Yo no puedo hacer esto” se repetía en su cabeza aún a sabiendas de que ya había matado antes, con violencia, con sus propias manos. A sabiendas de que parte de él deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Habían apretado el paso y el hombre, perdido en sus monólogos de borracho, ni había notado su presencia a escasos metros de él. Will movía los ojos frenético en busca de testigos indiscretos. Todavía podían arrepentirse. Hannibal enredó el brazo entorno a la cintura de Will y pegó el cuerpo contra el suyo. Pasaron por delante de un banco y luego por una tienda 24 horas. Vacía. El dependiente no apartaba la vista de su lectura. Sólo unos cuantos pasos más. Todavía podían arrepentirse. La acera terminaba en una callejuela donde se acumulaban los contenedores de los negocios cercanos. Olía a muerte.

Hannibal se adelantó, o Will se quedó atrás al comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Soltó el maletín. – _Scusa. Mi puoi aiutare per un attimo?_

El borracho dio media vuelta sobre sus talones. Reconoció enseguida las facciones feroces de Hannibal. No tuvo tiempo ni de relacionar conceptos, de predecir nada y mucho menos de pedir ayuda, antes de sentir la pared de ladrillo clavarse en su lóbulo occipital. Ojalá hubiera perdido el sentido.

-Will, ¿viene alguien?

Will echó un vistazo a la calle principal, obediente. Por un segundo se había quedado ensimismado observando los dedos de Hannibal rodear el cuello de su víctima, enrojecidos, y las venas en el dorso de su mano, inflamadas. Las mismas manos que habían cogido la costumbre de retocarle el nudo de la corbata antes de salir de casa. La inyección de adrenalina le había puesto la carne de gallina y sentía la piel tirante en todo el cuerpo. Ya no podían arrepentirse. La calle estaba igual de vacía que hacía 15 segundos.

Hannibal miraba a su víctima a los ojos, presionándole la garganta bajo la nuez lo justo y necesario para que no pudiera emitir ningún sonido. Del bolsillo de la chaqueta alcanzó su pluma. Llegó a la conclusión de qué haría con ella tras medir su grosor con el dedo índice. Se la introdujo por la fosa nasal izquierda, muy lentamente, ante la mirada de horror del hombre, y la empujó con la parte baja de la palma de la mano. Unos espasmos leves, los ojos en blanco y el hombre yació inconsciente entre la basura. Nadie había visto ni oído nada. A penas habían tardado un minuto. Hannibal recogió su maletín del suelo, se estiró y sacudió el chaleco y le cogió la mano a Will con firmeza. –Todavía no hemos acabado.- le dijo. –Disimula.- y lo arrastró dentro de la tienda, a menos de diez metros de donde habían dejado al hombre tirado.

Tampoco el tintineo de la campanilla al abrir la puerta desvió la atención del dependiente, que seguía absorbido por las fotografías de una revista de coches. Hannibal volvió a agarrar a Will por la cintura, esta vez por debajo de la americana, y hundió el rostro en su pelo negro. Andar tan justo les podía hacer tropezar en cualquier momento. El corazón de Will latía como si ya no quisiera pertenecer a su cuerpo. La nariz de Hannibal jugaba con sus rizos y acariciaba su cuero cabelludo. “Disimula”. La voz se repetía en su cabeza. Recorrían la tienda con parsimonia, deteniéndose frente a cada estantería, cogiendo cosas que luego volvían a dejar en su sitio. El local tenía cámaras de seguridad en todos los rincones. “Disimula”. Will escondió la cara bajo el hombro de Hannibal, en parte llevado por el impulso de querer ocultar su rostro. No sabía muy bien qué estaban haciendo allí, sólo que tenía que obedecer y disimular. Del perfume que había esperado encontrar ahí sólo quedaban trazas muy débiles y en su lugar Will, ahí escondido, sólo podía oler la piel de Hannibal. Él también tenía su propio olor particular, como cualquier ser humanos exudaba feromonas; era dulce. Hannibal seguía haciendo la compra, dejaba a Will ponerse cómodo mientras lo agarraba cada vez con más fuerza entre la pelvis y las costillas. Le estaba costando mucho mantenerse alerta con tanto contacto.

Will se separó un instante, sólo unos centímetros; había recordado que no quedaban de las galletas que le gustaban a Abigail. El frío que los invadió durante los pocos segundos que estuvieron separados fue tan intenso que los dos desearon rehacer pronto el abrazo. Will regresó a su escondite, esta vez motivado solamente por su necesidad de calor. Disimulaba como si nada lo obligara a ello. La visión de aquel hombre anónimo abandonado en el callejón parecía un recuerdo tan lejano ya como su vida en Baltimore, en comparación con las manos de Hannibal matándolo, que tenían un brillo lúcido en su mente, como si todavía pudiera verlas. Levantó los párpados para contemplar el perfil de Hannibal; se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre espiar su físico. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar los poros de su cuello y de su barbilla. Hannibal se afeitaba todos los días, incluso si no tenía que salir de casa. El apurado era siempre milimétricamente perfecto, maniático. Will se irguió hasta rozarle la mandíbula con los labios, bajo los que notó efectivamente el vello incipiente, áspero como papel de lija. ¿Eso era un beso? Sí, podía considerarse como tal. Hannibal renunció al gobierno de sí mismo por un momento. Se retorció entero como un gato buscando mimos entre las piernas de su dueño, para colocarse frente a Will y devolverle el favor, en la mejilla, con suavidad, su frente apoyada en la montura de las gafas. Un beso casi fraternal.

-Ejem, ejem.- Los interrumpió el dependiente desde la caja, al otro lado del pasillo, con una mueca de disgusto.

Disolvieron la caricia invirtiendo mucho esfuerzo en ocultar su malhumor y se acercaron a pagar. El empleado no les quitaba ojo de encima mientras pasaba los productos por el lector de códigos de barras. Will se mantenía de nuevo un paso por detrás, avergonzado por el contenido de la cesta: agua con gas, tomate seco en conserva, lubricante y galletas de chocolate. Pagaron y se marcharon.

De vuelta en el callejón, el hombre trajeado no daba señales de vida excepto por un movimiento espasmódico en la pierna y un rastro de babas sobre su pronunciado mentón. Hannibal se encargó de cargarlo la corta distancia que los separaba de su casa, mientras Will iba delante con la compra y asegurándose de que nadie los descubriera. Sólo el ruido de los envases de vidrio en la bolsa los importunaba. Hannibal hacía que matar pareciera fácil.

***

Hay quien dice que flotar en el agua es lo más parecido a la calma del útero, que recuerda a los orígenes y tranquiliza. Para Will era uno de sus mayores miedos. Las estrellas ya no estaban. El océano oscuro e infinitamente profundo era lo único a su alcance. El agua negra como brea le llenaba los oídos, la boca, los lagrimales.

Tos salvadora. No sabía cómo había llegado a la playa, sólo podía sentirse agradecido por el tacto seco de las piedras bajo las palmas de sus manos. Por encima de él el destello blanco de un faro atravesó el cielo nocturno; supo que estaba soñando. Tenía que salir de allí, se golpeó la cabeza en un intento desesperado por espabilarse. El temblor en las rodillas no lo dejaba ponerse de pie. Sus globos oculares rodaban hacia arriba. Debía controlar la ansiedad y despertar. Palpaba el terreno pedregoso buscando una salida y avanzaba bajo la luz intermitente del faro. Las piedras dejaron de hacer ruido bajo su peso y sintió que tocaba algo cálido y acuoso, resbaladizo. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué estaba tocando. “¡Despierta!” La luz del faro regresó para mostrarle el rostro pálido de Abigail y sus manos presionándole con torpeza la yugular abierta. La luz se iba y volvía, mortificaba a Will, una y otra vez. “¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!”

Abrió los ojos empapado en su sudor frío, tiritando, como tantas veces le había ocurrido ya. Lo primero que hizo fue cruzar el pasillo para cerciorarse de que Abigail estuviese en su habitación. Y allí estaba, dormía plácidamente con la compañía de un libro abierto y la lamparita encendida. Acudió a arroparla. Podría haberle apagado la luz, pero nadie mejor que él conocía el miedo a la oscuridad en los sueños.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua, también aprovechó para enrollar unas lonchas de queso en pan de molde. No había cenado. Hacía poco que Hannibal había terminado de hacer lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo en la cocina. Los utensilios recién lavados goteaban junto al fregadero y sobre los fogones reposaba una cacerola todavía caliente. Will prefirió no saber qué había sido de la víctima de aquella noche después de que llegaran. A lo mejor seguía con vida, aunque a esas alturas el daño cerebral ya debía de haber acabado con él. A todo se acaba uno acostumbrando, hasta al sentimiento de culpabilidad. Había estado bien observar los métodos de Hannibal desde un tercer plano por una vez, sin ser juez ni víctima. Todavía no estaba preparado para ver más allá pero, por lo poco que había atisbado, el Hannibal real, el que se encubría bajo la apariencia de un hombre encantador, el caníbal, no le había horrorizado tanto como cabía esperar.

***

-¿Vas a venir a ver mi primera clase magistral en la biblioteca?- Hannibal estaba de especial buen humor aquella mañana.

-¿Me estás dejando salir de aquí?- Abigail no lo estaba tanto. Se había levantado temprano con la esperanza de poder hacer algo especial, como visitar alguno de los museos cuyos catálogos se había aprendido de memoria por internet. Por el contrario hoy tocaba repasar el imperfecto de la tercera conjugación, después terapia y después mirar por la ventana de la sala cómo todo el mundo a su alrededor tenía algo interesante que hacer menos ella.

-Siempre que no te separes del lado de Will puedes ir a donde quieras.- Hannibal sabía que Will rara vez iba a ningún sitio que él no le sugiriera primero, especialmente después de su pequeña promesa. –¿Hay algún sitio al que te gustaría ir?

-A donde sea. Puedo ir contigo… podríamos buscar alguna academia.

-¿Otra vez, Abigail? ¿En serio?

-¡Necesito una rutina! Estar aquí sin hacer nada va a terminar de volverme loca.- Bajó un poco la voz. –He hecho todo lo que me has dicho… ni siquiera he pensado en resistirme. Dame una tregua.

-Veremos cómo te portas cuando te presente al Studiolo… y luego hablamos. –Ese pretendía ser el final de la conversación.

-Siempre hay una condición. En realidad da igual cómo me porte,- decía con su mejor expresión de desidia adolescente –lo único que quieres es una excusa para ponerme otra condición.

-Y supongo que ya sabes qué pasa si no cumples con dichas condiciones.

Abigail guardó un silencio sepulcral. Claro que conocía los términos de su trato. Ella estaba allí para ser su discípula, su pequeña y maleable semilla preparada para manipular emocionalmente a Will si hiciera falta. A cambio obtenía protección, la garantía de que sus secretos estaban bien guardados y, por raro que pudiera sonar, cariño. No podía saltarse ninguna cláusula o lo pagaría con creces. ¿Pero acaso era pecado pedirle un poco más a la vida?

El teléfono interrumpió su silencio incómodo. Sólo podía ser para Hannibal o, en este caso, para el Dr. Fell, por lo que ambos se sorprendieron al oír a Will entablar una conversación, una charla casual en inglés que se extendía más de lo que la cortesía exigía. Tenía que ser Molly. Los dos silenciaron hasta su respiración y agudizaron el oído intentando captar alguno de los murmullos que llegaban del salón. Los dos desearon fervientemente que colgara cuanto antes. Se suponía que el compromiso estaba resuelto, no esperaban más intrusiones de esa mujer en sus vidas. Distinguieron risas. ¡Las risas de Will al teléfono! Algo sobre la biblioteca Capponi y sobre Roman dando una clase. Ninguna novedad de momento. Hannibal se acercó a la puerta con sigilo, necesitaba saber. No había sacado el tema de Molly porque no había encontrado el momento y ahora se encontraba con que ella se le había adelantado y estaban hablando de él.

-No, para nada… Roman nunca se pone nervioso… Por supuesto… Ajá… Enseguida se lo digo, claro… Sí, creo que os podría conseguir un par de entradas… Déjame preguntar y te llamo esta tarde… Tú también… Ciao.- Will colgó. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Esa mujer tenía la manía de meterlo en problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A estas altura sobra decir que mi Molly está resultando ser bastante más diferente a la de la serie. Yo sólo digo que tengo bastantes ideas para ella.  
> ¡Nos vemos en otros 10 días! Ojalá pudieran ser menos pero para estar actualizando desde Nueva Zelanda en plenas vacaciones familiares creo que lo estoy manteniendo bastante al día.  
> :*


	6. Salchichas con correspondencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por el retraso! Se me ha complicado mucho el acceso a Internet estos días, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que os guste el capítulo.  
> Itadakimaaaaasu!

En la sala abarrotada los miembros del Studiolo pululaban de un lado para otro comentando ansiosos las virtudes del Dr. Fell y lo altas que eran sus expectativas en la monografía sobre San Juan que iban a presenciar. También asistían algunos de los habituales a las clases magistrales de la biblioteca, profesores universitarios e investigadores en su mayoría. No era un ambiente en el que fuera fácil pasar inadvertido por la pompa del lugar, y si se tenía además en cuenta el nivel cultural y adquisitivo de los invitados era prácticamente imposible. Will y Abigail preferían mantenerse cerca de Hannibal, dando la bienvenida a todos, proyectando una imagen de familia feliz, aunque atípica. Will miraba nervioso hacia la entrada, Molly y Rinaldo tenían que estar a punto de llegar. Sabía que Hannibal no lo aprobaba, no porque hubiera discutido o puesto ningún impedimento a que vinieran, pero sabía que la idea de compartir su atención no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Con un poco de suerte llegarían con poco tiempo de antelación y se ahorrarían la conversación previa, o a lo mejor ni siquiera venían.

Por su parte, Abigail no daba señales de estar nerviosa por nada. Siempre que tuviera a Hannibal cerca para decirle qué hacer y cómo, estaría tranquila. Le habían regalado un vestido para la ocasión y por fin estaba poniendo en práctica sus recién aprendidos tiempos verbales en italiano. Cuando estaba con Hannibal ya no reconocía en sí misma a la cría que se había quedado huérfana en Minnesota. Ojalá pudiera ser así siempre, no más tiempo escondida, siempre en compañía de papá y papá. Hannibal la presentó a todos sus colegas, un poco indeciso al principio, pero orgulloso de verla desenvolverse con naturalidad. Era un buen psiquiatra, eso no era ninguna novedad, y ser padre también se le daba bastante bien. A Will también la complacía verla feliz, vital, ni siquiera cuando se ponía de perfil y se podía atisbar la falta de un oreja entre el pelo, ni siquiera sabiendo qué había sido de esa oreja, sentía lástima. No sabía qué habría hecho sin ella, sin alguien que sacara de él la poca bondad que le quedaba e hiciera merecer la pena todos y cada uno de los malos actos que había cometido en el último año, que los justificaba y le quitaba de encima el peso de la culpabilidad. Si Abigail era feliz, Will era feliz. Si Will era feliz, se dejaría llevar. Si Will se dejaba llevar, entonces Hannibal era feliz. No era una dinámica compleja y realmente se parecía mucho a cómo funcionan las familias convencionales.

Era la hora. William y Erin ocuparon las sillas que llevaban su nombre, en la primera fila. Molly y Rinaldo llegaron in extremis, buscaron dos sitios libres al fondo en lo que las luces se atenuaban y la imagen de San Juan proyectada al frente acaparaba la atención de todos. Las sombras de las columnas, las molduras barrocas y los expositores entre las paredes plagadas de libros creaban una atmósfera lúgubre. En mitad del silencio la voz del Dr. Roman Fell retumbó con la recitación de un pasaje en latín, su mirada fija en la luz del proyector intentaba discernir rostros. Molly, atenta entre el público, sintió su diafragma tensarse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, como un instinto que alerta de la presencia de un depredador.

\---

-¡Eso ha sido fantástico!- Rinaldo Pazzi se acercó deseoso de hablar con el protagonista de la noche. –Es la primera vez que venimos a una conferencia en la biblioteca Caponi y permítame decirle que ahora entendemos que las hacen tan exclusivas. Enhorabuena, Dr. Fell.- Se saludaron con un apretón de manos. –Muchas gracias por las invitaciones.

-Me temo que a quien tiene que dar las gracias es a William, Commendatore. Él se ha encargado de todo.- dijo Hannibal con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pues a decir verdad él no había movido ni un dedo por que la pareja asistiera al evento.

Molly irrumpió en la conversación recién iniciada con su ya conocida risa. –Ay, Will, lo siento si te he causado muchas molestias.

-William.- Hannibal la rectificó pronunciando detenidamente cada consonante del nombre.

-¿Te molesta que te llame Will?- Se atrevió a ignorar las correcciones del Dr. Fell y siguió dirigiéndose a William. Su actitud no era la más correcta, pero así era ella con todo el mundo. No le gustaban los formalismos y, al menos en contextos como aquel, quedaba excusada por su acento norteamericano y un batir de pestañas. Molly era capaz de poner elegancia hasta en un desplante.

-Prefiero William.- dijo el tercero en discordia. Todavía le rechinaba en los oídos que lo llamaran así, pero más le valía acostumbrarse si no quería soportar más celos. –Es que sólo él puede llamarme Will.- dijo en voz más baja para distender la situación. Apoyó la sien en el hombro de Hannibal y miró por encima de las gafas en busca de una mirada de aprobación.

-Vaya, vaya…- Molly se colgó juguetona del brazo de su marido. –Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees… Rinaldo también es celoso. Por cierto, Erin, hoy te veo especialmente radiante.

Abigail había intentado mantenerse al margen el máximo tiempo posible, aunque no con mucho éxito. –Gracias.- dijo con humildad. –Es un día muy importante para nosotros.

-Ya me imagino.- Molly inclinó la cabeza y la miró con algo en los ojos que recordaba al instinto maternal. -Ahora que ya es seguro que os vais a quedar en Florencia, tengo un montón de cosas que enseñarte sobre los chicos italianos.- Le guiñó un ojo. –¿Has decidido ya a qué colegio quieres ir?

Ya empezaba el bombardeo de preguntas difíciles. –En realidad ya me gradué del instituto en Nueva York.- No estaba segura de que contestar un examen tipo test y mandarlo por correo desde la institución en la que había estado internada contara como una graduación, pero al menos tenía el diploma.

-Antes de nada tenemos que encontrar una buena academia para que aprenda italiano.- La noticia, anunciada por Hannibal como si nada, había pillado a Will y Abigail por sorpresa. –Si se le da tan bien como hasta ahora puede que en unos meses esté lista para empezar algún curso bilingüe en la universidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- La experiencia le decía que fuera cauta.

-Completamente.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿La universidad?!- Abigail se despegó del suelo de un salto. Su felicidad alarmó a todos los invitados en cinco metros a la redonda; era alegría genuina. Ya había olvidado que querer ir a la universidad había sido el principio de su pesadilla, hacía ya dos tortuosos años. Abrazó a Hannibal y a Will con la fuerza de una hija que sabe que les debe todo a sus padres.

Molly y Rinaldo contemplaban la escena con la misma expresión cortés que todos a su alrededor, con la única diferencia de que Molly disimulaba una mueca de envidia apretando las muelas en medio de una sonrisa. Se arrimó a su esposo aún más para recordarse a sí misma que ella también era feliz. El móvil vibraba en un bolsillo y ella forcejeó un instante porque no lo cogiera. –Perdón. Es del trabajo. Es importante.- Rinaldo se excusó y se retiró a hablar por teléfono dejando a Molly sola ante tal escena familiar.

-Siempre es del trabajo. Siempre.- Hannibal y Will observaron el rostro de la mujer tornarse ácido al quejarse. –Hoy, por ejemplo, hemos llegado tarde precisamente por culpa de su dichoso trabajo.

-La investigación policial debe ser muy exigente.- comentó Will casualmente. Al fin y al cabo él no era más que un simple funcionario.

-Demasiado. Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me ha prometido tomarse un día libre…

Se abstuvieron de decir nada más y aguardaron unos segundos fingiendo que no se trataba de un silencio incómodo. Al fin regresó Rinaldo disculpándose, más a Molly que a nadie. –Lo siento. No puedo permitirme no coger el teléfono con el caso nuevo que me ha llegado esta mañana.- Odiaba decepcionarla. La envolvió por los hombros con cariño para que se animara.

-Espero que no sea nada peligroso.- Ahí estaba, la curiosidad de Hannibal picándole otra vez.

-La mayoría de la gente vive ajena a las desapariciones hasta que le tocan de cerca. Casi siempre son Erasmus o turistas que se pasan con el alcohol y aparecen al par de días. Nada terrible.- Rinaldo le quitaba importancia a su oficio, lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaba.- Lo peor es dar las malas noticias. Pensaba que me ahorraría eso al dejar homicidios, pero es incluso más difícil.

-Eso sí suena peligroso.

Por el contrario, cuando hablaba de su antiguo puesto levantaba la barbilla y cierta nostalgia se desprendía de sus formas. –En homicidios estás tú solo contra el asesino, tienes un solo propósito. Pero en desapariciones el resultado final se escapa muchas veces de tus posibilidades y de una manera u otra te acaban haciendo sentir culpable.

Sin duda Will tenía mucho que decir en aquella conversación, por unos minutos le habría encantado dejar de ser el muermo de William Cassidy y tener algo que aportar a la charla. Volvió a reclinarse en Hannibal, eso le ayudaba a reafirmase, a recordar qué estaba haciendo allí. Contemplar la sonrisa de Abigail al otro costado le hacía sentir valiente en su pasividad y el contacto de los dos a ambos lados era más terapéutico que una dosis de morfina. –No puedo imaginarme lo duro que debe de ser…- dijo con serenidad.

-Lo es si te acercas demasiado. Por eso acabé pidiendo el cambio de división.- Rinaldo apretó a Molly contra sí; era un hombre profundamente enamorado. –Nunca más podría volver a poner en peligro a quien más quiero.

Molly se apresuró en cambiar de tema. –Bueno, bueno, se supone que estamos de celebración. No estropeemos el momento hablando del pasado. Jajaja.- Su risa más fingida que espontánea, pero igualmente encantadora. -¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora? ¿Tenéis algún plan en honor de tantas buenas noticias?

Charlaron largo y tendido de la cena que iban a ofrecer al Studiolo en casa, de los mejores sitios para comprar vino, de un posible viaje relámpago a Venecia, de sus museos favoritos de Roma o de navegar en Capri. Sin prisa, sin ansiedad. Will sugirió la idea de salir de pesca, a lo que Hannibal respondió con un gesto de algo que parecía ternura. Hannibal elegía momentos muy extraños para enseñar esas enigmáticas risitas suyas. Will se preguntó qué tenía de tierna la pesca con mosca y qué se le pasaba por la cabeza al fingir ese sentimiento, porque Hannibal tenía que estar fingiendo. No podía ser de otra manera.

\---

Todavía había mañanas en las que le costaba reconocer dónde estaba. A veces se despertaba y le tomaba varios segundos unir las piezas del puzzle en mitad de la cama vacía. Las sábanas blancas no acababan de sentirse suyas, tenían esa eterna rigidez y olor neutro que tienen las sábanas de los hoteles. El suelo de mármol estaba demasiado frío y el baño demasiado lejos. La gran mayoría de los días prefería quedarse revolviendo la cabeza entre las almohadas y poniendo su mente en orden. Si prestaba la suficiente atención podía oír a Hannibal al otro lado de la pared calzándose los zapatos, igual que lo oía por la noche quitárselos. Le divertía imaginárselo combinando la ropa. Ahora que tenía un puesto de trabajo y Abigail clases, la rutina a la que tanto le estaba costando habituarse cambiaría. Se quedaría solo toda la mañana. Otra vez sin nada que hacer.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, donde le esperaba el desayuno delicadamente colocado en el plato y cubierto con film transparente. Olfateó las salchichas y acudió al frigorífico a consultar que el envase fuera del supermercado. Satisfecho con el origen del producto, se lo comió frío en la misma mesa en la que había empezado a hacer unos anzuelos. Tenía la esperanza de poder usarlos pronto, aunque ni sabía dónde. Recordó que había prometido salir a elegir y probar algún coche, pero tampoco sabía cómo llegar. Todo el mundo sabe que alguien que llega en taxi a un concesionario es una presa fácil. La vida sin una mínima cantidad de preocupaciones era aburrida.

Bajo la ducha se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de que podía llamar a Molly para salir a tomar un café. Ella aceptaría decidida y se enfundaría un escote y unos zapatos de marca aunque sólo fuera para ir a un Starbucks. El agua tibia le rodaba por la cara; ya iba siendo hora de afeitarse. Sí, podría quedar con ella para escuchar sus carcajadas y sus historias sobre Florida, para fingir que él nunca había estado allí. Podría preguntarle qué la había llevado a casarse con un hombre mayor que ella y tan serio; actuar como si no pudiera obtener la respuesta a sus preguntas con su sexto sentido empático de agente especial del FBI. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraban a Hannibal por la calle? Aquellos ratos por la mañana en el baño eran los mejores para imaginarse escenarios poco probables.

Claro que no podía quedar con Molly. Hannibal lo alimentaría con media Florencia si hacía falta como castigo. Pensó en la nota que había acompañado al plato esa mañana: “No mueras de hambre en mi ausencia”. La ene mayúscula era una obra de arte de la caligrafía y el pedazo de papel estaba rasgado con las manos. Seguramente lo había lamido antes de hacer el corte. Si quedaba con Molly no volvería a tener una nota con el desayuno, y lo cierto era que le agradaba. Hacían buena pareja, todos lo decían. ¿Por qué iba a romper una simbiosis tan perfecta? A esas alturas sólo existía una pequeña aunque muy importante diferencia entre ellos y un matrimonio real: no tenían sexo. No lo tenían porque en realidad era todo mentira y los dos eran heterosexuales. Will apoyó todo su peso sobre la pared fría de la ducha, sus pies haciendo un ruido molesto al resbalar. No era que quisiera tenerlo. Hannibal era… era su amigo. Había sido su psiquiatra. El sexo era ir demasiado lejos, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. El agua le caía por la espalda. Un beso en la mejilla era todo lo que se iba a permitir. Si tan solo pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza. Sus labios eran suaves; no se suponía que los labios de un hombre fueran suaves. Eran un martirio. Estaba harto de lo que no se decían, de que pasara las manos por el cuello de sus camisas todos los días y se detuviera antes de llegar a tocarle la piel, de que lo olisqueara por encima del hombro, de que le apartara el pelo de la frente sin pedirle permiso. Se repetía a sí mismo que no lo quería, mientras las baldosas se empañaban con su aliento irregular. Le gustaban las mujeres, le gustaba Molly. También le había gustado que se pusiera celoso. Le había gustado la presión de su mano amenazante aquella noche en la ópera. Le habían gustado sus dedos aferrándosele a la cintura con territorialidad y su nariz paseándose por su cráneo. Le gustaba el calor de su sudor debajo de la chaqueta y la firmeza de su espalda. ¡Lo quería, joder! Aunque solo fuera un poco, una vez.

Dejó el agua correr entre sus dedos en lo que volvía a circularle la sangre a la cabeza. Oyó el teléfono al cerrar el grifo y cruzó la casa empapado, sólo con una toalla a la cintura. Deseó que fuera Molly y que su voz femenina alejara a Hannibal de su mente por un rato. –Pronto.- dijo al aparato. Era una de las pocas palabras en italiano que había conseguido pronunciar sin problemas.

-¿Estás bien? Es la tercera vez que llamo.- La voz de Hannibal tendía a sonar más grave por teléfono.

-Sí. Estaba en la ducha. ¿Qué pasa?

-El Commendatore Pazzi se ha pasado por aquí no hace ni media hora.

Will contuvo la respiración. -¿Qué quería?

-Algo de su último caso... quiere hablar también contigo. Ha intentado interrogarme aquí mismo, tratándome como si me conociera de toda la vida. No me gustan sus métodos.

-¡¿Y qué hago?! ¿Voy a buscar a Erin?- Habían acordado no usar nunca sus verdaderos nombres si no era en persona y en privado.

-No tienes que hacer nada. Le he dicho que iríamos los dos a comisaría en cuanto terminara lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

-Recuérdame por qué haces estas cosas…

-Curiosidad.

-Sí, eso.

-Vete a vestir. Nos vemos en la entrada de la biblioteca en una hora.

-Ok. ¿Cómo sabes que me tengo que vestir?

-Me acabas de decir que estabas en la ducha.

-Es verdad… Ya me temía que me estuvieras espiando.

-¿Me echas de menos?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a echarte de menos?

-Dímelo tú. Parece que tienes muchas ganas de charlar.

-No digas gilipolleces. Te veo todos los días.

-Entonces cuelga el teléfono y vístete, anda.

Will tuvo que contenerse las ganas de decir “cuelga tú”. –Está bien. Hasta ahora.- Finalmente colgó y se fue a buscar algo que ponerse. “Cuelga tú”; ni que tuviera quince años.

\---

Al caos habitual de una comisaría italiana había que sumarle el hecho de que era la hora del almuerzo y de que prácticamente nadie tenía ganas de dar un palo al agua. A nadie parecía sorprenderle que el papeleo se acumulara en las esquinas de los escritorios o que los teléfonos sonaran y sonaran sin ser descolgados. Rinaldo Pazzi los recibió con cordialidad y los invitó a sentarse frente a él en su mesa, en medio del desastre. Entre los papeles había un bocadillo a medio terminar y una foto enmarcada de Molly. –Perdonad el desorden. Nos están cambiando toda la red informática y no hay quien se organice.

La cara de Hannibal en aquella oficina era de puro entretenimiento. –No se preocupe.- dijo sentándose. Will sólo había visto esa expresión en su rostro en una ocasión, la primera vez que se habían visto en el despacho de Jack Crawford, y la había confundido con simpatía.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles café?- Hannibal asintió con la cabeza. Will no se pronunció y el inspector siguió hablando. –No sé si el Dr. Fell le ha dado detalles de por qué estamos aquí. Yo habría estado encantado de zanjar el tema esta mañana, pero el doctor ha insistido mucho en que nos reuniéramos.

-Espero que no estemos involucrados en ningún asunto comprometido.- dijo Will poniendo en práctica toda su buena educación.

-No exactamente, pero necesito su colaboración. Cuanto antes los descartemos como sospechosos mejor.

Un agente uniformado pasó junto a ellos y depositó un pedazo de papel codificado sobre una pila de carpetas de colores. –Pazzi, la tua nuova password.

-Grazie.- Ignoró el papel y continuó explicando la situación. –Es una denuncia de hace un par de días, un tanto extraña tengo que admitir. Creo que comenté algo el día del evento en la biblioteca.

-Sí, sí.- Will necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya mismo.

-Giancarlo della Rosa, 32 años. Su prometida hizo la denuncia enseguida. Trabajaba como ayudante de sastre en un local del centro, aquí cerca.- Hizo una pausa para dejar sitio a la taza de café en la mesa. Will se quedó mirando fijamente la fotografía del hombre que había visto sucumbir en manos de Hannibal hacía cosa de una semana. Ahora tenía nombre, y prometida. Al lado de la foto estaba el documento que acababa de recibir el inspector, con un sello de la Interpol. Rinaldo siguió hablando. –Tenemos razones para pensar que ustedes dos fueron los últimos en verlo antes de su desaparición. Hemos consultado todas las cámaras de seguridad públicas que había de camino entre el bar en el que estuvo bebiendo con sus amigos y el lugar donde aparcó el coche. La cámara de un cajero lo registró alrededor de las 22:00, y casualmente, ustedes dos caminaban detrás de él.

Hannibal había estado removiendo el café durante todo el discurso, aparentado interés. –Como ya le dije en la biblioteca, ese hombre estaba terriblemente borracho. Nosotros lo perdimos de vista en la esquina.

-¿Qué hacían en esa calle? No parece un camino muy lógico hacia su casa.

Will tomó la palabra decidido a hacer frente a las preguntas agresivas del inspector. –Teníamos que comprar un par de cosas que nos hacían falta. Nos desviamos por ahí a menudo.

-¿Y después?

-Estuvimos en la tienda dos minutos y cuando salimos ya no había nadie.

Rinaldo Pazzi no parecía todo lo convencido que debía. Los miró a ambos con desconcierto. ¿Qué motivo podrían tener esos dos para cometer un secuestro o un asesinato? Ninguno. –De acuerdo. Se lo haré saber en cuanto corroboremos su coartada.

-Muchas gracias por no dejarnos en el calabozo.- dijo Hannibal sarcástico, sin borrar la sonrisita divertida de su cara. Fue a terminarse el café, la taza acababa de despegar del plato, cuando Will se apoyó en su antebrazo para levantarse. La taza dio a parar contra el borde de la mesa y se hizo añicos con un estruendo que llamó la atención de toda la oficina. El contenido se había regado entre los papeles y había salpicado hasta la foto de Molly. Will se disculpaba lo mejor que podía, en inglés y en italiano. Rinaldo le decía que no se preocupara. Hannibal, arrodillado en el suelo, recogía pedacitos de porcelana. Pasado el susto, ya nadie miraba en su dirección. Un par de agentes ayudaban al inspector a cambiar las carpetas de sitio. Los tres se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Era ahora o nunca. Will alcanzó el pedazo de papel con la contraseña, lo arrugó con la palma de la mano y se lo echó al bolsillo.

El sol les hizo entornar los ojos a la salida de la comisaría. Era la peor hora del día, cuando los turistas salían de hoteles y museos a la caza de una pizza. Tomaron rumbo a la academia de Abigail, pensaron que sería una buena idea recibirla a la salida tras su primer día. Comprarían helado para el postre.

-Creo que me debes una explicación.- dijo Hannibal con severidad. Se negaba a creer que la mancha de café en su camisa nueva fuera producto de una simple torpeza. Will se sacó el papel arrugado de los vaqueros y los sostuvo con triunfalismo. Podría haber sido un trozo de la Declaración de Independencia, que nadie a su alrededor se habría percatado. Hannibal sonrió enseñando los dientes. -¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

-Tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

-¿No crees que Pazzi lo echará en falta?

-No ha firmado el recibo, ni siquiera lo ha mirado. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado por sus manos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

-Primero necesito encontrar un lugar seguro desde el que acceder. Luego podría echarle un vistazo a lo que se trae el FBI entre manos… o ver si Jack Crawford nos extraña?

-¿Extrañas esa vida?

-Pareces muy preocupado por lo que echo o dejo de echar de menos.

-Me intereso por cómo te sientes, Will, como he hecho siempre.

-La verdad es que no mucho. Echo de menos a mis perros.

Hannibal lo miró con la misma ternura que Will pensaba falsa. -¿Te habrías quedado en Wolf Trap por ellos?

Will tardó un poco en responder a la pregunta; hablar de sus perros le tocaba la fibra sensible. –Si me hubiera quedado… os habría echado de menos a Abigail y a ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He dejado las buenas noticias para el final. Mis vacaciones llegan a su fin y tengo por delante un vuelo de 11 horas, lo que significa mucho tiempo para escribir y que cuando vuelva a mi rutina podré actualizar más a menudo.  
> ¿Alguna objeción hasta ahora? Espero vuestros comentarios :)  
> Nos leemos en una semanita.


	7. Dieta blanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, soy gentuza. Cuanto antes digo que voy a actualizar más me retraso, pero de verdad que mi vida está patas arriba últimamente y la serie se ha acabado y yo tengo muchos feelings y arggggasdfgh.  
> Pues eso, aquí tenéis el capítulo nuevo. Espero que sea satisfactorio después de tanto esperar.  
> Bom proveito!

-¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar qué habría sido de nosotros sin él en nuestras vidas?

-Probablemente todo sería mucho más simple.

Caminaban por el muelle cabizbajos pisando las tablas al mismo tiempo, con toda la planta del pie, repartiendo su peso por si se quebraban bajo sus pasos. El crujir de la madera se mezclaba rítmicamente con el chocar de las olas. A lo lejos, el horizonte estaba resaltado por una línea roja en mitad de la noche, podía ser el amanecer, pero también podía ser un incendio. Sobre ellos la luz del faro giraba incesante. En los sueños de Will Abigail siempre parecía más niña, un reflejo de la joven asustada que había conocido entre borbotones de sangre. -Por más que pienso en posibles variantes, no consigo dar con un final feliz.- Lo más gracioso de los sueños es que, aún sabiendo que son producto del subconsciente de uno mismo, nos creemos lo que los demás nos dicen en ellos.

-Él era el hombre del teléfono.- contestó Will. –Te habrías salvado… desde el principio, quiero decir.

-Jack Crawford lo sabía, hasta el último momento estuvo detrás de mí. Si no hubiera sido por esa llamada, mi padre habría acabado en el corredor de la muerte… y posiblemente yo también. Hannibal me salvó aquel día, y sigue haciéndolo desde entonces.

-Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo.

-Si no fuera por él no podríamos ser una familia.- Las palabras de Abigail caían de su boca como bombas de certeza. El nivel del agua estaba subiendo y el camino quebradizo se desdibujaba en la distancia. La cresta de las olas más altas dejaba rastros de espuma escarlata a sus pies; hedía a óxido.

-¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que somos?- preguntó Will a la oscuridad. De repente estaba solo. Tropezó con un escalón en la penumbra y cayó de boca contra unas escaleras enmoquetadas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz reconoció la lluvia a través de los cristales que flanqueaban la puerta de entrada. Le tomó unos minutos, largos como horas, reconocer dónde estaba. Ya había pisado antes ese lugar, conocía la distribución de las ventanas, los desniveles en el suelo y el camino a la cocina. Era la casa de un amigo. La casa de Hannibal, pero sin Hannibal en ella. No había ni rastro de su extravagante decoración ni del olor a especias mezclado con perfume masculino. Una casa de Baltimore cualquiera, vacía, fría, polvorienta. En ella no había memorias de pacientes conducidos a la paranoia extrema, ni de mujeres confiadas gimiendo entre sábanas de seda. Franklyn Froideveaux, Miriam Lass o Alana Bloom nunca habían estado allí. Mucho menos Will Graham. Tampoco había recuerdos de copas de vino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, de palmadas en la espalda o de cenas para dos hombres que huían de su soledad.

Will tembló ante la idea de tan desalentadora nostalgia. En un mundo sin Hannibal Lecter, ¿a quién iba a querer matar con sus propias manos? ¿Quién iba a darle sentido en su vida a un réquiem de Mozart? ¿A quién iba a exponer su locura? En un mundo así nunca se habría sentido cuerdo.

Se despertó aparentemente más tranquilo de lo que era habitual, sin sudores ni respiración profunda, pero con el corazón a mil por hora y el dolor en la garganta de quien contiene una lágrima. Desde la cama se quedó hipnotizado mirando el hilo de luz anaranjada que se colaba por debajo de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Hannibal y la sombra de sus pasos sigilosos. Sabía lo que había estado ocurriendo esa noche, y la anterior, y la anterior, aunque no le hubiera pedido ayuda. Por fin lo tenían todo, pero parecía que la confianza todavía flaqueaba entre ellos. Will se debatió unos minutos tumbado en la cama sobre si levantarse o no. Su conciencia le decía que se quedara donde estaba e intentara volver a dormir, que nada bueno podía estar pasando en aquella casa de madrugada. No obstante, aquella parte de la razón que respondía más a sus deseos le animaba a asomarse, a buscar otra vez a Hannibal tal y como lo había visto en el callejón la noche después de la reunión con el Studiolo, más poderoso y atrayente que nunca.

Se levantó de la cama y, tras dudarlo por un segundo, prefirió salir al pasillo y llamar a la puerta principal del dormitorio. Hannibal entreabrió una de las hojas y sus miradas se cruzaron con amabilidad, igual que cada vez que le había dado la bienvenida en las consultas. -¿No puedes dormir, Will?- Su camisa estaba visiblemente manchada de sangre y no le interesaba ocultarlo, ya no.

-No.- Daba igual lo mucho que se concentrara Will en hablar con normalidad. No hacía falta más de una sílaba para que Hannibal percibiera el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

-Pensaba que tus pesadillas ya eran más moderadas.- Hannibal escudriñaba cada pequeño tic en el rostro de Will a sabiendas de que éste se sentiría intimidado.

-Bueno, esta noche… Esta noche no ha sido para tanto. Es solo que…- Hannibal empezó a desabotonarse la camisa sucia mientras prestaba atención al discurso entrecortado de Will. –He pensado que a lo mejor podías necesitar mi ayuda.

-Primero me dices que sí, después que no, ahora me vuelves a decir que sí. ¿Sabes la cantidad de carne que se necesita en una cena para 15? No puedes dejarme en la estacada como la última vez.- Hannibal contempló con gusto cómo los ojos de Will buscaban un lugar donde posarse lejos de su torso desnudo.

-Es muy difícil para mí premeditar todo esto. A veces lo necesito, me muero por hacerlo, pero otras me tortura la culpa.

-La culpa siempre ha sido tu gran enemiga, Will. ¿Quieres pasar y hablamos de ello?- le preguntó abriendo la puerta del todo. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y todavía tenía que darse un baño, pero nunca le negaría a Will una charla reconfortante. Si tenía suerte la discusión no se alargaría mucho, o incluso podrían discutirlo en la ducha. Eso sería perfecto.

-No.- La negación fue tajante. –Mañana por la mañana… Ya me está entrando sueño otra vez.

-Está bien.- Hannibal se mantuvo serio, conteniendo la decepción.- Por cierto, voy a servir también un plato de pescado, por si es lo que no te deja dormir.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches, Will.

-Buenas noches.- dijo, y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

***

-Buongiorno, signore.- Rinaldo Pazzi irrumpió en la tienda a primerísima hora de la mañana. Quería asegurarse de que el dependiente del turno de noche seguiría allí cuando él llegara.

Ni el intenso sol toscano del amanecer podía hacerle frente a los fluorescentes fríos y los neones de los frigoríficos que iluminaban el local. El comisario había inspeccionado la zona al llegar. Efectivamente si se asomaba a la parte trasera alcanzaba a ver la calle en la que se encontraba la residencia del Dr. Fell y compañía. Todavía no habían pasado los suficientes días como para que la familia del desaparecido perdiera la esperanza, pero sí para que Rinaldo supiera que le iba a ser muy difícil encontrar pruebas en ese lugar lleno de basura. En cualquier caso, su trabajo en ese momento era interrogar a quien estuviera en la tienda la noche de la desaparición. El hombre en cuestión era arisco, desagradable para tratarse de alguien que trabaja cara al público, pero se mostró muy voluntarioso para colaborar con la policía. No reconoció la foto de Giancarlo excepto porque había visto los carteles pegados por la zona.

-En realidad fue una noche especialmente aburrida. Los fines de semana viene más gente, ¿sabe? Siempre hay algún pleito. Pero en días de diario sólo vienen taxistas y gente con insomnio. Una vez me atracaron, ¿sabe? Pero como era lunes apenas había nada en la caja.

-¿Recuerda a dos hombres con acento extranjero? Uno delgado de pelo negro y otro más alto, seguramente trajeado y repeinado.

-Por supuesto que los recuerdo. Mire, no tengo nada en contra de los maricones, pero que hagan sus cosas en su casa, ¿sabe? Yo no tengo por qué estar aguantando espectáculos.

-¿Podría decirme exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron aquí?

-Si quiere podemos verlo en los vídeos de seguridad. Después del atraco pusimos cámaras nuevas, digitales. Lo tengo todo en el ordenador de la trastienda, ¿sabe?

En la parte inferior derecha de la grabación aparecía la fecha y hora que el departamento de policía había estimado para la desaparición. No era difícil reconocer el paso imponente de Roman Fell, aunque tardó un poco más en encontrar el ángulo apropiado desde el que se distinguiera a William Cassidy. Recorrían los pasillos abrazados, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo; una pareja enamorada de lo más corriente. Quizá lo más interesante del vídeo era el dependiente escondiendo y asomando la cabeza tras su revista, siguiéndolos con la mirada a todas partes como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre. Tal y como le habían dicho en comisaría, habían hecho la compra y se habían ido. La única diferencia con la declaración que habían hecho era que no habían pasado en la tienda 5 minutos, sino 25. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Giancarlo della Rosa hubiera caminado, incluso estando borracho, muy lejos de allí.

***

En la cocina flotaba un aroma denso a mantequilla y ajedrea. Sobre la isla central, coronada con una gruesa de encimera de granito macizo, distintos cortes de carne y vísceras esperaban en su adobo a pasar por las manos del artista. Hannibal coreografiaba sus movimientos a la perfección; nada fuera de su lugar, ningún ingrediente olvidado. En una esquina aguardaba un lomo de lubina fresca que filetearía directamente en la mesa, cuando todos los demás platos estuvieran ya servidos.

En el comedor corría el vino, que era ya costumbre, y la risa pretenciosa del profesor Sogliato se alzaba por encima de las del resto. Comentaban la extravagancia de algunas de las antigüedades que hacían las veces de adornos. Will salía al paso lo mejor que podía procurando que su ignorancia no fuera vista como debilidad. Conocía a todas aquellas personas, pero ninguna lo conocía a él.

-¿Está evitando la carne roja?- preguntó uno de los comensales al notar que Will no se servía de nada. A su lado, Hannibal cortaba el contenido del plato especial en lonchas tan finas que dejaban ver por debajo los dibujos de la porcelana.

-Estoy a dieta.- fue lo único que capaz de contestar. La atención que estaba atrayendo la escena le incomodaba un poco. –La verdad es que hay algunos de estos platos que siento mucho perderme.- decía con condescendencia, sin mirar fijamente las tajadas de carne humana que todos a su alrededor, incluida Abigail, se llevaban a la boca.

Hannibal terminó de colocar el pescado crudo delante de Will, a lo que este respondió con una mirada de alivio, cargada de agradecimiento. -¿Quién puede negarte un capricho?- preguntó retóricamente a media voz.

En la mesa no hubo reacciones desmesuradas hacia tal muestra de afecto. Los mismos que hacía pocas semanas habían murmurado a sus espaldas durante la recepción en la ópera acababan de olvidar todas sus reticencias hacia el estilo de vida del Dr. Fell con tan solo un bocado de su exquisita cocina. Todos menos Sogliato. El profesor volteó los ojos con dramatismo arqueando las cejas. Quizá pensó que por estar al otro lado de la mesa sus anfitriones no se darían cuenta.

***

Recorrer la ciudad contemplándola desde los asientos de su nuevo coche les hizo sentir que por fin habían terminado de instalarse. Ya no eran recién llegados, ni turistas, sino inmigrantes acreditados con una flamante tarjeta de residencia que paseaban en su Jaguar XJ. Hannibal no se privaba de nada. Desde el asiento del copiloto escuchaba a Abigail hablar de sus compañeros de la clase de italiano, de lo poco interesantes que le parecían todos y de lo bien que se mimetizaba entre su simpleza. El ruido de los neumáticos sobre los adoquines era un leve zumbido, sólo acrecentado por un tirón demasiado brusco en la transmisión. El puño derecho de Will envolvía la palanca de cambios entera, con inseguridad. –Perdón.- Se excusó. –La última vez que conduje manual fue con la furgoneta vieja de mi padre.

-Yo quiero aprender. ¿Me vais a dejar probarlo algún día?- Quiso saber Abigail desde el asiento trasero. Estaba prendada del tacto del cuero nuevo y de las estampas florentinas recortadas por el marco metálico de la ventanilla.

-Por supuesto.- contestó Hannibal. –Si nos prometes que vas a tener cuidado con lo que metas en el maletero.- dijo al mismo tiempo que arrancaba la mano tensa de Will de las marchas y lo obligaba a cambiarlas con más delicadeza. Un teléfono móvil vibró junto al cenicero e interrumpió la clase práctica. Hannibal descolgó. –Buenos días, Molly, querida. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti.- Murmullos ininteligibles desde el otro lado del aparato. –Está conduciendo. Estamos estrenando el coche nuevo antes de dejar a Erin en la academia.- A Will le volvió a temblar el pulso. –Si me dices dónde queda tu casa te lo dejo allí de camino a la biblioteca.- Hannibal memorizó las indicaciones sin tener tan siquiera que repetirlas. –De acuerdo. Tú también ten un buen día. Gracias por llamar.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Will en cuanto oyó el pitido que marcaba el final de la llamada.

-Invitarte a tomar un café para disculparse por las molestias que nos haya podido causar su esposo. He aceptado la invitación por ti, necesitas socializar un poco.

Si Will hubiera podido apartar los ojos del camino lo habría mirado con absoluto desconcierto. -¿A mí solo?

-Eso parece.

-¿No te importa?

Abigail los miraba en silencio, queriendo saber exactamente qué clase de relación existía entre ellos. Ahora eran sus padres, sus mentores, y hasta ese momento en el coche había pensado que el único lazo que los unía era el de los secretos. Había engañado a todo el mundo con la naturaleza romántica de su relación, y si bien había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para imaginarse la profundidad de lo que Hannibal sentía por Will, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Will pudiera corresponderle, ya fuera de verdad o fingiendo, de forma tan auténtica. Eso podía aliviar un poco el peso de las mentiras. Le gustaba la idea de que al menos una pequeña parte de toda su coartada, que ahora era su vida, fuera cierta y que sus padres se comportaran como una pareja genuina.

-Will, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no confío en ti.

No estuvieron aparcados delante de casa los Pazzi ni dos minutos, el tiempo justo para que Will se bajara del coche y Hannibal se cambiara al asiento del conductor. En un momento así la confianza era algo demasiado frágil, fácil de romper del todo, fácil de utilizar como trampa. Will sabía que debía comportarse, tomarse el café y volver a casa. No se le daba bien tener momentos a solas con mujeres, cosa que al principio había achacado a la inseguridad normal de cualquier adolescente, luego a su timidez y su necesidad de poner barreras, más tarde a su inestabilidad. En esta ocasión se debía al miedo. Pobre Margot, era la que peor parada había salido. Y pobre Alana, tan cerca del riesgo y tan ciega. Will rascaba el felpudo con la suela de los zapatos en lo que esperaba que le abrieran la puerta de la casa. Las consecuencias de los celos de Hannibal podían ser nefastas, no quería tener que pensar algún día “pobre Molly”. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería de él. La anfitriona le dio la bienvenida; llevaba el pelo suelto y el corte de la blusa dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas. Puede que ese fuera el precio que tenía que pagar por una vida de lujos y ultraviolencia: mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones.

-Me imagino que Roman y tú estaréis aliviados de que todo haya acabado.- le dijo Molly indicándole con un gesto que tomara asiento en el sofá. Will no supo qué responder y ella enseguida notó que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. –Ya sabes, el caso aquel por el que os interrogó Rinaldo ya está resuelto. Lleva desde ayer en las noticias.

Todo parecía estar en orden en su vida, así que muy bien resuelto no debía de estar. -¿Ah sí?- Era cierto que no había vuelto a oír nada de eso desde el día en la comisaría, por lo que tampoco tuvo que fingir.

-Ha sido terrible. Encontraron el cuerpo en el río, ya en estado de descomposición, se debió perder y caerse. No sé los detalles pero mi marido está destrozado.

-No te preocupes, Molly. Roman y yo sabemos que Rinaldo sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Molly suspiró profundamente e intentó recuperar el buen ánimo, al menos lo que le permitían las circunstancias. –Si quieres puedo leerte algún artículo… Sólo si quieres, claro, ya que no lo has visto en televisión.

-Sí, estaría bien. Gracias.- Un poco de estimulación laboral no le vendría mal, por recordar los viejos tiempos.

Molly, sentada en el sillón a su izquierda, le tradujo en voz alta lo que decían un par de periódicos y páginas web de sucesos. Nada significativo, los típicos textos que esconden la desinformación bajo fórmulas morbosas. Cuando Internet dejó de ofrecerles nada relevante, Molly dejó el ordenador portátil abierto sobre la mesita y se fue a la cocina a preparar el café prometido.

-¿Puedo consultar mi correo electrónico?- preguntó Will desde la sala en tono inocente.

-Claro.- Un café italiano bien hecho requiere buena mano y un poco más de tiempo del habitual. El escritorio estaba atestado de carpetas fechadas, y dentro de ellas fotografías de personas desaparecidas. En la más reciente estaban incluidas las fotos tomadas a la orilla del Arno el día anterior, mostraban el cadáver de Giancarlo della Rosa, todavía vestido, con el vientre abierto y destrozado por las gaviotas. Reconocía el trabajo experto de Hannibal en lo que la policía italiana sólo vería la repulsión del ser humano hecho carroña.

Entonces se acordó. Molly le acababa de dar unos cuantos minutos privilegiados sin saberlo. Por supuesto no abrió ningún servidor de e-mail, sino la página de acceso a los archivos de la Interpol. Se sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y de ésta un papel arrugado con todos los datos necesarios. Tecleó rápido, rezando porque Pazzi no hubiera cambiado su contraseña asignada. Cuando el portal se abrió ante sus ojos, como tantas veces lo había visto cuando trabajaba en el FBI, sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón que no supo si identificar o excitación o miedo. La cafetera todavía no había empezado a burbujear y delante de él el cursor parpadeaba a la espera de una búsqueda. “Hanni…” no, mejor no. “Will Gr…” no, peor todavía. “Jack Crawford” sí, bastante menos incriminatorio. Presionó Enter. La ficha de agente de Jack no mostraba nada fuera de su lugar, la carpeta del caso “Chesapeak Ripper” aún tenía la etiqueta “ABIERTO”. Al final del todo una nota en letras rojas anunciaba “Agente destituido temporalmente”. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? El olor del café le alertó de que Molly volvería a sentarse con él en muy poco tiempo. Pinchó sobre la carpeta del caso y buscó la lista de sospechosos. Su nombre y su fotografía aparecían en ella junto a la etiqueta “DEMOSTRADO INOCENTE” y un enlace a sus evaluaciones psiquiátricas, que prefirió no abrir. No había nada más. El caso no había avanzado ni un milímetro desde que se habían ido. Ni siquiera conocía a la nueva agente encargada. El tintineo de las tazas cada vez más cerca fue su señal para cerrar la sesión, salir del explorador y bajar la tapa del ordenador portátil.

-¿Alguien te escribe desde los Estados Unidos?- le preguntó Molly mientras alineaba las tazas frente al sofá y se sentaba a su lado.

-No. Parece que se han olvidado muy rápido de mí.- respondió Will con una sonrisa que ni siquiera tuvo que fingir. Necesitaba más respuestas, eso era cierto, pero realmente era un alivio saber que la policía no le tenía en busca y captura.

-No me engañes… Seguro que tu madre te llama todos los días.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño.- Decir aquello nunca le hacía sentir triste. Sencillamente era algo que decía cuando otras personas se referían a su relación con sus padres.

-Oh… Lo… Lo siento mucho.- Eso era lo que contestaban siempre.

-No pasa nada, ni siquiera la recuerdo. Crecí solo con mi padre, de aquí para allá, no estuvo tan mal.

Molly se acomodó un poco más cerca de Will con la tacita entre ambas manos. –¿Es un buen hombre tu padre?

-Sí que lo era. Era mecánico, de barcos, y nos mudábamos según la temporada alta en los lagos. Si no hubiera sido por eso yo no habría podido ni terminar el instituto.- El acento familiar de Molly en cada pregunta era como un suero de la verdad. Tenía que concentrarse sobremanera para no exponerse demasiado.

Ella subió ambas piernas al sofá, lo que dejó la piel tostada y tensa de sus pantorrillas brillar bajo la luz cálida que llegaba de la calle. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo y sus tobillos eran finos, casi punzantes. -Y ahora estás aquí, disfrutando de la buena vida con Roman. Eres un hombre con suerte, Will Cassidy.

Le había vuelto a llamar “Will” y ya no estaba Hannibal delante para impedírselo. –Suerte… Suerte… Yo no lo llamaría suerte. Tú no le conoces.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Molly dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acurrucó a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su antebrazo. -¿Crees que le molestaría saber que estamos hablando de él, así?

-Seguramente.

-¿Y que insista en llamarte Will? ¿Eso le molestaría?

-No tanto como que yo te lo permita.- Tenía el pelo de Molly a escasos centímetros de la cara y el peso de su cabeza se le clavaba bajo el hombro.

Ella cambió de postura con un movimiento sinuoso de la columna hasta que sus ojos miraron fijamente los de Will y su mano estuvo apoyada en la cara interna de su rodilla. -¿Se porta mal contigo?

Will intentó articular las palabras mientras pestañeaba frenéticamente detrás de sus gafas. –No. No es eso. Es celoso y… y… persuasivo, pero… me cuida, como él puede… o sabe.- Posiblemente no había captado nada. A él mismo le costaba entender la idea según salía de su boca.

Molly se arrimó aún otro poco. Ahora el brazo de Will estaba atrapado entre sus senos. -¿Nunca echas de menos el sexo con una mujer?- Con los labios húmedos le dio un beso.

Will no respondió a la pregunta, no hizo falta. Llevó las manos al contorno de la cara de Molly y abrió la boca para besarla con voracidad. Sus bocas todavía guardaban la calidez del café. En escasos segundos ambos se habían perdido en los cuerpos ajenos, Molly masajeaba a Will por encima de los vaqueros hasta clavarle las uñas, y Will desataba el cierre del sujetador. Él no pudo contener un gemido apagado al sentir los pechos turgentes de ella entre sendas manos. La costura de los pantalones se le empezaba a hincar entre las piernas, pero quería dejarse hacer, dejarse tocar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había sentido deseado por una mujer. Will Graham, con sus tics nerviosos y su falta de conversación, era para muchas el último hombre con el que querrían acostarse. En el fondo le supo mal engañar a Molly de aquella forma, ocultándole completamente quién era. Pero que nadie te quiera tal y como eres era algo jodidamente penoso de aceptar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Muévete un poco, ¿no?- Molly no parecía del todo satisfecha con la pasividad de Will, que no había movido las manos desde que las había posado bajo el sujetador. -¿O ya te has acostumbrado a ser tú al que follen?

La sonrisa pícara que siguió a esa frase, como queriendo decir que era una broma, no fue suficiente para aplacar la ira que había despertado en Will. Por una milésima de segundo odió a aquella mujer con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así? De los pedazos que quedaron de su orgullo hecho trizas sólo quedó la rabia. Estaba claro que la comprensión que buscaba no la iba a obtener a través del sexo. Escaló rápido por debajo de su falda de lino para bajarle las bragas de un tirón y la cargó para dejarla caer boca arriba sobre el sofá. Fue seco, primario. Sus gargantas emitían sonidos graves, fácilmente confundibles con lamentos. El vaivén enérgico, pero nunca más amplio de lo necesario. Will obviaba si Molly disfrutaba o no, a pesar de tenerla al lado y oírla gemir. Tenía clavada la frente en el reposabrazos, los ojos estrujados, las gafas torcidas y Hannibal en su pensamiento. Visitó las mismas imágenes a las que recurría cuando se masturbaba en la ducha, una y otra vez las veía en su mente cada vez más intensas. Recordaba todas las caricias de Hannibal, hasta la más nociva y traicionera, y le daban ganas de rogar por más. Apretó los dientes para no escupir el dichoso nombre en un grito y eyaculó fuera, en su propia mano. Molly recorrió su rostro sudoroso hasta encontrar sus labios y besarlos con ternura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de reconocer que parte del retraso se ha debido a que he tenido muchos conflictos creativos en este punto de la historia. El capítulo originalmente llegaba a las 5200 palabras y todo era un poco diferente, pero creo que ahora lo estoy llevando por mejor camino. Decidme qué tal os ha parecido.  
> Nos leemos pronto! (No volveré a dejar pasar tantos días, lo prometo.)


	8. Solomillo al corte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto ;)

Un amargo silencio fue lo que Hannibal obtuvo como respuesta al entrar en casa. Puede que regresar antes no hubiera sido tan buena idea como él se había imaginado. Las llaves de Will estaban sobre la mesilla del recibidor, pero cuando se asomó a la sala él no estaba delante de sus anzuelos. La cocina seguía tal y como él la había dejado antes de salir por la mañana. “Si Will hubiera pasado por allí habría dejado un rastro de migas y un vaso sucio en el fregadero, seguro.” Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó alineados junto a la puerta. La piedra fría le heló los pies en cuestión de segundos, en lo que caminaba con sigilo hacia los dormitorios.

Todo parecía en orden, excepto por la corriente que atravesaba la habitación de Will. Puerta y ventanas abiertas de par en par creaban un remolino de cortinas blancas. Bordeó la estancia caminando junto a la pared hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, siguiendo el rumor del agua. La mampara de cristal le ofreció la magnífica vista de Will bajo la ducha. El agua se escurría rápida por su espalda hasta los glúteos, donde se dispersaba y hacía brillar la piel. Will se lavaba la cabeza con ímpetu; por segunda vez en el día. Hannibal mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, en el pliegue justo anterior a los muslos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Cuando por fin volvió a inhalar, se apartó de la puerta y avanzó hacia la cama con precaución de no ser descubierto a través de los espejos del baño. Sobre las sábanas cuidadosamente extendidas por el personal de limpieza, la ropa de Will estaba arrugada, los pantalones retorcidos en el suelo, los zapatos lejos uno del otro formando el atisbo de un camino desde la puerta. Pasó los dedos entre las prendas con la duda de cuál coger primero. Rozó la ropa interior con tiento, pero finalmente se decidió por la camisa. Era una camisa de cuadros de JCPenney, triste y con los puños gastados, de las que había traído de Virginia. Se la acercó a la cara, sabiendo ya qué iba a encontrarse: café torrefacto, sudor y la inconfundible mezcla de sándalo y miel del perfume de Molly, que dejó una sensación de acidez en su pituitaria y le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir aquella mañana. Devolvió la camisa al montón y salió de la habitación.

***

Abigail garabateaba pequeños objetos en su libreta de apuntes, la tapa de un bolígrafo, un sacapuntas o el broche de la profesora eran una práctica amena para los ratos aburridos en la clase. Hannibal le había indicado que lo hiciera cuando ella le pidió que la enseñara a dibujar. “Te tomará tiempo” le había dicho, y le había regalado una caja de lápices de distintas durezas. Todavía no estaba segura si lo quería como se quiere a la familia, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que lo admiraba profundamente.

Todavía le quedaban un par de horas cuando la avisaron desde recepción de que su padre había ido a buscarla, y de que al parecer era un asunto urgente. Le pareció descarado preguntar cuál de los dos, y mientras recogía sus cosas y acudía a la puerta centenares de posibles escenarios cobraron vida en su mente. Tuvo miedo.

-Sube al coche.- Hannibal la recibió sin saludarla siquiera. Una severidad ininteligible nublaba su rostro, o al menos lo poco que Abigail había aprendido a leer de éste.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó visiblemente nerviosa.

-Shhh, no hay necesidad de alarmarse.- Hannibal la miró fijamente a los ojos desde el asiento del conductor. –Ya hemos hablado de ello. En esta nueva vida tú tienes tanto deber de protegerme como yo a ti.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Will?

-Will está en casa. Hoy tenemos invitados sorpresa para cenar.- Abigail no respondió. No entendía muy bien si hablaba en serio o era sólo otro de sus prontos de humor negro. Hannibal continuó hablando. -¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que los mejores momentos de tu vida fueron ir de caza con tu padre?

-Sí.- contestó con un murmullo.

-Ahora vas a cazar conmigo.

***

Era un perfecto día de primavera en la periferia: las calles vacías, excepto por alguna abuela que empujaba el carrito de su nieto, y silencio, excepto por el griterío lejano del patio de un colegio. Muchos de los negocios conservaban aún en el escaparate la fotografía de Giancarlo, por respeto a la familia, y de las farolas nadie se había atrevido a arrancarlos. La prensa había estado recientemente en la zona. “Era un muchacho tan alegre, tenía toda la vida por delante. Ojalá encuentren pronto al Mostro que le ha hecho eso.” había declarado una señora del barrio. La televisión se estaba cebando especialmente con la familia, a esas alturas todo el país había visto ya las fotos de compromiso, en las que el joven sastre abrazaba con cariño a su igualmente joven y atractiva prometida, que estiraba el brazo para lograr el ángulo selfie perfecto. Todo en aquellas calles amplias rodeadas de obra nueva era perfecto, hasta la muerte.

Hannibal dio varias vueltas a la manzana en distinto sentido. Habían parado para cambiar las chapas de la matrícula de camino. Esta vez todo estaba bajo control, y ninguna cámara de seguridad indiscreta les iba a arruinar la tarde de caza. Esperaron unos minutos en la puerta a que el portero se fuera a almorzar y entraron cuando una risueña pareja salía para pasear al perro. Sólo les hizo falta una tarjeta de crédito para entrar en el apartamento. -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? No entiendo nada.- se atrevió a decir Abigail después de que hubieron inspeccionado la casa.

-Estamos esperando a nuestra cena. Hazme el favor de ponerte unos guantes.- dijo mientras sacaba su traje transparente del maletín y se lo ponía por encima de la ropa.

-No me necesitas aquí para eso. Si me has traído es por algo. ¿Estamos en terapia otra vez o qué?- A Hannibal no le gustaba cuando le hablaba con tonito, y ella lo sabía. -¿Es por algo que ha hecho Will?

Hannibal la abrazó con frialdad y le acarició el pelo. –Yo… de verdad quiero que estemos los tres juntos. Eso nunca lo dudes.

Ella posó la mejilla sobre el plástico. –Si tuvieras que matarme lo harías, eso tampoco lo dudo.- Tragó saliva al sentir el tacto de sus manos enguantadas. El látex se le pegaba al pelo y le daba tirones. -¿Qué ha hecho Will? Por favor, necesito… necesito saberlo antes… antes de que…

-Shhh… ¿Antes de qué? Tranquila. Tranquila.- Susurró junto a la cicatriz de la oreja que él mismo le había amputado.- Will todavía tiene muchos demonios que enfrentar. Es un camino muy largo que tú ya has recorrido. No puedo dejar que nos abandone ahora que ya casi estaba de nuestro lado por completo. ¿Y tú me vas a ayudar, verdad?

-Sí, sí.- Intentaba no echarse a llorar. -Sois lo único que tengo. Somos una familia ahora. Pensaba… pensaba que ya podíamos ser felices.

-Estamos cerca. Estamos muy cerca. Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil. ¿Vas a seguir mis instrucciones?

-¡Sí!- dijo con una voz nasal y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Se deshizo del abrazo todavía temblando de miedo. Se secó el llanto y por un segundo deseó tener 10 años otra vez y estar en Minnesota y vivir en la mentira de que tenía un buen padre.

La llave en la cerradura anunció la llegada de la habitante del apartamento. La chica inocente de la foto de compromiso acababa de llegar a casa después de horas en el tanatorio. Vestía de negro y no se había maquillado. Su respiración agotada anunciaba que sería fácil. Abigail observaba desde una esquina, para estorbar lo menos posible, pero sin perder detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando intentaban gritar era peor; Hannibal lo consideraba de muy mal gusto, no meritorio de una muerte rápida. No podían dejar rastros de sangre, así que un pañuelo de seda fue el arma elegida para cortar lentamente el flujo de oxígeno a los pulmones y de sangre al cerebro. Los ojos de la mujer rodaron hacia atrás hasta que sus iris verdes desaparecieron tras sus párpados superiores. Hannibal soltaba unos milímetros de pañuelo cada pocos segundos con el único objetivo de prolongar la agonía e imaginaba, con un ardor de celos en su pecho, que el cuello que apretaba fuera el de Molly.

El verdadero trabajo empezaba después. Todo tenía que quedar impecable; la vida tan intrascendente de esa mujer merecía ser terminada con arte. Se marcharon con la misma desenvoltura con la que habían entrado y la cena debajo del brazo.

***

La cucharilla de Molly barría con delicadeza la superficie de la mousse, recogía una pequeña cantidad de salsa de frambuesas y untaba la mezcla sobre una galleta. Su esposo, sentado a su lado, se perdía en una profunda conversación sobre los acordes que procedían del tocadiscos. A su esposo le gustaba la música aburrida, y más si estaba en un formato pasado de moda. Su esposo estaba haciendo buenas migas con el Dr. Fell, porque los dos eran igual de aburridos. La mujer masticaba el bocado con calma, sin apartar la vista del plato, y hacía caso omiso al diálogo que se desarrollaba en la mesa.

“El Dr. Fell es un hombre de familia, un tanto fuera de lo común quizá, pero respetable como el que más. Tiene una hija, Erin, que empieza a hablar italiano con el mismo deje altivo de su padre. Tiene pareja, un hombre, William, que olisquea la comida antes de llevársela a la boca. No hace ni 48 horas que hemos tenido sexo en un sofá.” Molly apretaba pensativa los labios al rededor del cubierto para contener la sonrisa.

-¿Tesoro?- El inspector la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y la mano extendida.  Por un segundo lo miró como a un extraño.

-¿Eh?

Él le volvió a ofrecer la mano, exagerando aún más el gesto. –Te digo que si bailamos.

-Ah… ah… sí… claro.- Molly soltó la cucharita de postre y tomó a su esposo de la mano. Danzaron unos pasos junto al tocadiscos ante la admiración de sus anfitriones.

-¡Adelante, Roman! ¿O pretendes que sólo nosotros hagamos el ridículo?- El inspector urgía a su recién descubierto amigo a bailar. Puede que fuera por el exceso de alcohol, pero en ese momento no pareció importarle ninguna de las sospechas que había tenido sobre él hasta el momento.

El Dr. Fell se unió a la improvisada pista de baile junto a su hija, que empezó a dar tímidos pasos de vals sobre la alfombra. La atmósfera era vibrante y las luces parecían más incandescentes que nunca. Molly se sentía flotar. Rinaldo dejaba escapar alguna carcajada nerviosa.

-¡Vamos, papá, no seas tímido!- Erin, es decir Abigail, quería algo de Will. Le extendía las manos y le sonreía llena de entusiasmo. La escena era casi irreal, etérea, si le hubieran dicho que era un sueño lo habría creído. Se levantó de la silla con cierta dificultad y tomó a Abigail, es decir a Erin, de las puntas de los dedos para bailar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y eso que sólo había bebido una copa de vino. La joven lo arrastró más al centro del salón, donde había espacio para dar los pasos más amplios. No quería acercarse a Molly, no quería ni cruzar una palabra con ella. Sentía vergüenza. La cabeza le daba tumbos y el olor de los perfumes mezclados le estaba dando ganas de vomitar, pero mantenía la compostura. Al intentar tomar a su hija por la cintura e incorporarse al ritmo de la música ésta se escapó de entre sus brazos como una anguila.

Delante de él ahora estaba Hannibal, perfectamente caracterizado como el bueno del Dr Fell. No se resistió. La idea de un abrazo cuando se sentía tan vulnerable le reconfortaba. Así pues recostó su peso sobre el hombro de Hannibal y se dejó rodear y manipular al son melancólico del IV movimiento de la V sinfonía de Mahler. Empezó a entender. Algo en la comida, o quizás en la bebida. Todos flotaban sonrientes a su alrededor pasando por alto la mirada maquiavélica del anfitrión, su sonrisilla traviesa símbolo de un hambre voraz despertándose en su interior. Will entendía la situación, pero seguía bailando. Había dejado de sentir su propio peso, como si la gravedad lo atrajera más hacia el regazo de su esposo que hacia el centro de la Tierra. Giraba y giraba con la vista fija en los ojos que tenía ante él, llenos de odio y celos. ¿Qué le había dado? ¿Setas alucinógenas? ¿Un cóctel de antidepresivos? Fuera lo que fuera, ya se sentía mejor. Todos los sonidos se amplificaban. Molly y Rinaldo no eran más que una mancha negra en movimiento sobre un fondo indefinido. Apretó las yemas de los dedos para comprobar si las fibras del traje de Hannibal se le clavaban en la piel. Encontró su clavícula, saliente y firme. Las texturas se sentían magnificadas, se le vino a la mente la idea de que toda su vida lo habían privado del sentido del tacto. Quería acariciar la chaqueta hasta borrarse las huellas dactilares. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando? ¿A caso se le había olvidado pestañear? Estiró los dedos con atrevimiento hasta el cuello de la camisa, y desde ahí hasta la piel. El pelo de detrás de la oreja de Hannibal, recortado hacía muy poco, era como espinas bajo las que se sentía su pulso cardíaco, calmo.

-No me encuentro muy bien.- le susurró con debilidad al oído.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- Hannibal lo miró muy de cerca con ojos tiernos.

Will se enredó aún más en su espalda. Los labios secos como lijas casi rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo. La música se había desvanecido. –No sé qué me pasa… - Miró a los invitados por encima del hombro de Hannibal. Sus rostros eran lúgubres, grises, hinchados. Sus ojos se hundían en las cuencas y sus mejillas se derretían y despegaban de los pómulos. Finalmente dijo en voz muy, muy baja: –Tengo miedo. Llévame a la cama.


	9. Gelatina de verduras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> En primer lugar, me alegro muchísimo de que mi regreso hace unas semanas haya tenido tan buen acogida. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo la mayoría ya ni os acordaríais de esta historia. ¡Pero me habéis dejado tantos comentarios bonicos! ¡Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias!  
> Esta vez tenía ganas de que los personajes hablaran mucho. Así que en este capítulo laa historia no avanza en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero creo que los motivos de los personajes van quedando un poco más claros.  
> A parte quería añadir una advertencia para quienes no se hayan parado un momento a leer las tags. Este fanfic contiene violencia gráfica. Me imagino que habéis visto la serie y sabéis de lo que hablo, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Despertó de su profundo sueño con un bostezo felino. Un humidificador junto a la cama desprendía una dulce fragancia de lavanda y filtraba la luz del sol con vapor de agua. Por la orientación y la intensidad de ésta se imaginó que sería casi mediodía. Había sudado las sábanas y una sensación pegajosa lo sacó del idilio matinal. Intentó acomodarse pero tenía los músculos entumecidos. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? La falta de recuerdos lo atemorizó por un instante. “¡Espera! ¡¿Estoy en mi habitación?!” Se incorporó de un brinco e inspeccionó la estancia desde la cama. “Sí.” Todo estaba donde debía. Efectivamente, estaba en su habitación. El humidificador no era suyo, había una silla a su lado y la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones principales estaba abierta, pero todo lo demás seguía en su sitio. Oyó pasos.

-¡A… ¿Abigail?!- Llamó en dirección al pasillo, aun sabiendo que a esas horas la casa debía estar vacía.

Hannibal entró en la habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano. –Buenos días, Will. Abigail quería quedarse hasta que te despertaras, pero la he mandado a clase.- Will estiró los brazos para alcanzar el vaso. La boca le sabía a alquitrán. Hannibal continuó hablando por encima de sus insaciables tragos. –Se levantó a las cinco para relevarme. Hemos estado controlando tu temperatura toda la noche.

-Anoche…- Su memoria empezaba a recomponerse. -¿Qué… qué me diste?

-Oh… Nada preocupante…  Algo para relajarte…-

Will lo interrumpió en seco. –Entonces no es encefalitis otra vez.

-En absoluto.- Hannibal llevó el reverso de la mano a la frente. –Aunque he de reconocer que no había previsto que fueras a beber tanto alcohol.

-Debería estar furioso contigo.

-Pero confías en mí.- Le sonrió mientras ordenaba los rizos que le caían sobre la frente.

-Será eso…- Will no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella era una confianza muy peligrosa si llegaba a romperse.

-Date un buen baño. Yo voy a llamar a Pia para que venga a hacer las habitaciones y luego podemos preparar juntos algo de almuerzo.

Will se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y obedeció. No quería estar de por medio cuando Pia llegara. No es que no fuera una buena mujer, todo lo contrario y además muy trabajadora, pero entrometida como ella sola. “Mr Cassidy sooo good man. Listen to ol’ Pia, you need good woman. I know good Italian woman for you!” le decía todos los días.

 

***********

 

La mañana transcurría tan corriente como cualquier otra en casa Pazzi-Foster. Las melodías de blues se intercalaban con otras más simples al antojo de la radio y Molly se encontraba de especial buen humor. Más tarde llamaría a Will para preguntarle cómo se encontraba y, con un poco de suerte, podrían quedar otra vez. Podría ir a la peluquería y sorprenderle con algo distinto. O quizás unos zapatos nuevos, o entradas al cine. También tenía que empezar a trabajar en su vínculo con Erin; no quería dejarla de lado. Podrían ir juntas de compras o podrían volver a usar la excusa de su suegra y repetir la escapada por la Toscana los tres juntos.

El timbre la sacó de su ensoñación. No estaba esperando a nadie. Bajó el volumen de la música y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. -¡Erin! ¡Vaya sorpresa! Justo estaba pensando en ti. Pasa, por favor.

Abigail sonrió con timidez y entró al recibidor. –Es sólo que… Tengo un par de horas libres hasta mi próxima clase. Mi padre me manda con un poco de queso y paté de ayer… Nos supo fatal que os tuvierais que ir tan de repente.

-¡Oh, no hacía ninguna falta! ¿Te apetece algo de beber? ¿Tomas café? Pasa, pasa.- Casi tiraba de ella para que se sentara en la sala. Trajo varias clases de galletas, refresco y té de la cocina y se sentó delante de ella con la intención de hacerse su mejor amiga cuanto antes. –Cuéntame, ¿cómo está tu papá?

-Pues cuando he salido seguía durmiendo, pero al menos ya le había bajado la fiebre.- Abigail contestaba a sus preguntas con cautela. Tenía una pequeña misión que cumplir en aquella visita y se esforzaba en recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la conversación.

-Menudo susto nos dio cuando se desmayó, eh. ¿Le había pasado antes?

-No… Aunque papá dice que se pone nervioso en las reuniones sociales y bebe más de la cuenta.

-Cuando dices papá…

-Roman.

-¡Claro! Perdóname. Es que nunca… No sé muy bien cómo funcionan las familias como la tuya.- Molly no quería sonar grosera, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Una curiosidad que le era muy propicia a Abigail para tirarle de la lengua. –No pasa nada, en la academia me pasa constantemente. En realidad no es tan diferente de cualquier otra familia.- Fingía timidez para apartar la vista y poder escudriñar el salón. Hannibal no había querido explicarle por qué era tan “absolutamente necesario” que fuera a espiar a Molly. Tampoco le había dado motivos para su enfado con Will aquel día que la había sacado de clase para salir de caza. Pero no era tonta. Nunca lo había sido. – ¿Tú nunca has querido tener hijos, Molly?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. –Eh… Bueno… Cuando vivía en América sí que quería. Pero luego me casé con Rinaldo y nunca salió el tema… Creo que porque él ya se siente viejo para tener hijos.

-Papá me cuenta muchas veces que él nunca se había planteado tener su propia familia hasta que nos conoció a mi padre y a mí. Y yo, personalmente, creo que tengo mucha suerte de que estén juntos.

En el rostro de Molly ya sólo quedaba el vestigio falso de lo que hacía unos minutos había sido una sonrisa. -¿Quieres mucho a Roman, verdad?

-Muchísimo.- Aguardó un segundo para analizar los rastros de decepción en la mirada de Molly. –Todavía me acuerdo de mi padre cuando estaba solo; se sentía siempre tan culpable e inseguro por todo. Y me acuerdo de cuando conocí a Roman, y de cómo cambió nuestras vidas. Él nos cuida. A su manera, pero nos cuida.

-¿A su manera? Es curioso… Will dijo algo pare-

Abigail no la dejó seguir hablando. –Lo que quiero decir es que somos una familia normal, con nuestros problemas de vez en cuando, pero unida. Y odiaría ver eso cambiar.- Creyó haber sido suficientemente tajante, pero Molly se empeñó en continuar la discusión.

-Erin, cielo, entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Has sufrido mucho. No quiero ni imaginarme cuánto debes de extrañar a tu madre. Pero… con el tiempo entenderás que no es asunto de los hijos proteger el matrimonio de sus padres.

Cuando alguien mencionaba a su madre no podía evitar manosear el pañuelo que le cubría la cicatriz del cuello. Sus traumas no la habían matado, la había hecho más fuerte. La miró a los ojos. No la miró con su máscara de Erin Cassidy, la pobrecita huérfana de madre que vive bajo el ala de sus papás sobreprotectores. La miró como Abigail Hobbs, la que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, la que había jugado a manipular al FBI y había salido victoriosa. -Molly, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te lo digo como amiga. La relación de mis padres es más compleja de lo que te puedas imaginar y tú no eres diferente, no vas a cambiar sus reglas.

-Comprendo.- En aquellas décimas de segundo se le quedaron tantas cosas por decir, pero decidió dejar el tema por zanjado.- Espero que esta… conversación… no cambie nada, Erin. William y tú sois de los pocos amigos que he hecho en esta ciudad en mucho tiempo.

Abigail volvió a meterse en su personaje sin ninguna dificultad. –Y estoy segura de que si le das una oportunidad a Roman también acabaréis congeniando.

Ambas se esforzaron en cerrar la charla con sonrisas, todas falsas pero bien intencionadas. Abigail se marchó con las certezas que buscaba y Molly volvió a sus tareas de ama de casa, esta vez sin música.

 

***********

 

-¿Estás faltando al trabajo?- Will se apareció en la puerta de la cocina, ligeramente encorvado pero con una seguridad inusual en él y sin las gafas. Llevaba sus clásicos pantalones de pana, horriblemente conjuntados con una de las camisas lisas que le había comprado Hannibal. Se había esforzado. Ese no era su estilo.

-He llamado para decir que estaba enfermo. Creo que podrán sobrevivir sin mí por un día.- Hannibal llevaba su atuendo de costumbre en la cocina: camisa remangada y delantal a la cadera. Acababa de empezar a elegir los ingredientes y a alinearlos sobre la encimera.

En el equipo sonaba Sueño de una Noche de Verano de Mendelssohn con las ocasionales interrupciones del tráfico y el murmullo del gentío que entraba por la ventana. Hannibal le alcanzó un delantal a Will y le mandó a cortar las verduras. Le explicó el grosor del corte y cómo mover la muñeca y colocar los dedos para que le fuera más fácil. La hoja del cuchillo tenía los matices anaranjados característicos del acero al carbono tras años de uso y la empuñadura de madera estaba gastada.

-Es la primera vez que cocinamos juntos desde que llegamos a Florencia.- declaró Will tras varios minutos de silencio.

-En Baltimore tampoco solíamos hacerlo.- Hannibal estaba concentrado en amasar la que iba a ser la base del pastel.

-La última vez fue cuando Fr…

-Freddie Lounds, sí, esa fue la última vez. Will, lo sé.

Las manos de Will empezaron a sudar incontrolablemente hasta el punto de parar por miedo a cortarse. Echaba de menos sus gafas. -¿Qué?

-Sé que no mataste a Freddie Lounds. Sé que me engañaste, que tenías un plan con Jack Crawford y que planeabais arrestarme la misma noche que planeaste conmigo matarlo a él.- A medida que incorporaba harina, la masa iba necesitando de más y más fuerza.

Will buscó su mirada, confuso. -¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

-Sí.

“¡¿Y por qué sigo con vida?!” quiso preguntarle a voz en grito. Se controló lo mejor que pudo. -¿Y qué te ha hecho… abstenerte de la venganza?

La masa ahora era una bola sólida que Hannibal golpeaba contra la superficie de granito. –Que estás aquí conmigo. Que ahora sé que estás de mi lado.

-¿Qué me habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no quería venir contigo?- preguntó Will a pesar de conocer de sobra la respuesta.

-Después de darle muchas vueltas, creo que te habría dejado con vida. Pero te habría hecho daño, Will, mucho daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Esperó a que Will asintiera. –Valoro tu lealtad y la de Abigail más que nada.

-Abigail… ¿qué le habrías hecho a ella?

-Habría hecho que te atormentara incluso fuera de las pesadillas. Imagínate lo que habría sido verla morir otra vez, por tu culpa.

Will no quiso seguir hablando del tema y volvieron al silencio hasta que la masa estuvo lista en el molde. El siguiente paso era hacer el relleno con las verduras. Hannibal controlaba el fuego y el espesor de la gelatina e iba indicando a Will en qué orden añadir los vegetales. Una vez todos estuvieron en la cacerola, Will se retiró y dejó al maestro poner un poco de su magia.

-Hablando de Abigail,- Hannibal reanudó el tema. –me ha preguntado si me puede llamar papá en casa y no sólo en la calle. Y te lo quiere pedir a ti también, pero no sabe muy bien cómo. Le he dicho que lo hablaríamos.

A Will se le iluminó el semblante, por lo general cansado, al imaginar cómo se debe sentir uno cuando lo llaman ‘papá’ genuinamente. –Menudo par de padres con los que ha ido a parar…- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Padres que son fieles a sí mismos. ¿Qué puede haber más apropiado que eso?- Hannibal metió el pastel en el horno y se dispuso a preparar la guarnición. Will estaba atento a todos sus movimientos. La silueta de sus manos cortada a contraluz, sus dedos fuertes, algún que otro resto de harina en sus antebrazos descubiertos. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya negarse las vistas? ¿Qué resquicio de orgullo masculino rancio le quedaba por preservar cuando estaban solos en casa? Hannibal Lecter había sido una de las poquísimas personas con las que había conseguido mantener el contacto visual desde la niñez. ¿Si podía mirarle a los ojos por qué no a las manos? ¿Por qué no a la línea de la mandíbula o a la raíz de las canas? –Tráeme una pizca de romero de la ventana, por favor.

-Erm… sí, voy.- Ya se había aprendido casi todas las plantas aromáticas que tenían en la cocina por el olor, y el romero era de las más fáciles. Volvió a los fogones y arrojó la ramita a la sartén sintiendo la seguridad de lo cotidiano en cada uno de los pasos.

Hannibal pinchó un pedacito de pan y lo sumergió en la reducción de vino tinto especiado que burbujeaba al fuego. –Ven aquí, prueba esto.

Will se le acercó hasta que sólo los separó una distancia del largo del cubierto, dejó a Hannibal apoyar el pulgar en su barbilla para abrirle la boca y engulló el bocado con ansia. Una auténtica delicia. Hannibal le sacó el tenedor de la boca pero mantuvo el pulgar en su lugar al mismo tiempo que extendía el resto de los dedos por el cuello y sentía a Will tragar. Separó los labios, entre los que dejaba entrever sus prominentes colmillos y sus incisivos ligeramente torcidos hacia dentro. Por fin deshizo la caricia y aumentó lentamente la distancia entre los dos cuerpos. A Will se le encogió la boca del estómago. Había estado tan cerca, tan pero tan cerca. Habría jurado que ese iba a ser el momento y el lugar, lo que tenía que ser.

-¿Te importa bajar a abrirle la puerta a Pia? Tiene que estar al llegar.- Le pidió Hannibal con amabilidad.

-Claro…- Tardó un poco en moverse. –Hannibal…

-¿Sí, Will?

-Quiero ir contigo la próxima vez. Lo digo en serio. Necesito volver a sentirme… hábil.

-¿Entonces te has decidido?

-Sí.

Uno a uno, los añicos de la taza iban encajando de vuelta en su lugar.

 

********

 

-Estaba pensando que podría traer a unos amigos a cenar.

Era otra mañana de diario en casa, con un desayuno abundante y la paz de una buena conversación. Will ya no dormía la mañana para poder pasar tiempo con Abigail antes de que ella se fuera a clase, además había empezado a combatir el aburrimiento. Hannibal le marcaba los horarios para utilizar el coche y se iba hacia el interior, buscando recodos tranquilos de pesca cerca del nacimiento del Arno. Conducir lo mantenía entretenido en lo que esperaba a que Hannibal eligiera una presa para él.

-¿Estamos hablando literalmente?- preguntó Hannibal lleno de curiosidad por el contenido de la palabra “amigos”.

-Tengo que hacer un proyecto de grupo, eso es todo. No me apetece ir a casa de nadie. ¿Pueden venir aquí?

Will se entrometió haciendo las veces de padre, algo que lo llenaba de satisfacción. -¿De cuánta gente estamos hablando?

-Sólo tres personas.- Abigail los miraba esperanzada.

-Uhmmm… ¿de tu edad?- preguntó Hannibal con pocas ganas.

-Sí, más o menos.- No parecía que sus esfuerzos estuvieran dando frutos. –En realidad ni siquiera son mis amigos, pero con alguien tengo que hacer el trabajo.

-¿Chicos o chicas?- la interrogó Will sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Papá, dile algo! ¿A que a ti no te importa?

Hannibal saboreó la situación sin inmutarse. Era tan real como la vida misma. –Claro que no me importa. Y a Will tampoco, lo que pasa es que si ya le cuesta hacer buenas migas con la gente en general, imagínate con los jóvenes.– Se deleitó con la mueca de disgusto de éste. –Pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. ¿Puede ser?

-Sin problema. ¿Por qué? ¿Hacemos algo esta noche?

Will entornó los ojos con condescendencia. –Por favor, dime que no es otra reunión con el Studiolo. –Fue tajante con sus gestos.- Como me vuelvan a preguntar otra vez “quién es la mujer” me levanto y me voy.

Abigail frunció el ceño incómoda e hizo el amago de levantarse de la mesa.

-No pongáis esas caras.- Hannibal le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se terminara el desayuno. –No tiene nada que ver con el Studiolo. Will y yo tenemos una cita esta noche.

-¿Ah sí?- contestaron los dos prácticamente al unísono.

-Hay un concierto al aire libre. No soy un gran admirador de la ópera contemporánea, pero he oído que la puesta en escena va a ser sublime. Haré algo sencillo para cenar pronto. Tú ven directa a casa después de clase, sin discusiones, Abigail. Tú lleva nuestros esmóquines a la tintorería y asegúrate de que estén listos para esta noche. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

Will levantó el dedo con ironía. -¿Qué esmoquin quieres? ¿Liso o a rayas?

 

**************

 

Al atravesar la cancela bajo los arcos de medio punto recogieron los programas y fueron obsequiados con una copa de champagne. La cubierta del tríptico era de ese negro en el que las huellas dactilares brillan con la grasa de las manos. No tenía una foto de una soprano excesivamente maquillada sino el manuscrito de una partitura que más bien parecía un garabato y las palabras “Nympheo. Tributo a Sylvano Bussotti” coronaban el sobrio diseño.

Ante ellos se extendía una amplia superficie cubierta de césped fresco en la que habían distribuido sillas blancas para unas 250 personas. Eso, además de la calidad del catering y la pulcritud del uniforme de los camareros era una muestra clara de la exclusividad del evento. A los lados del improvisado teatro el gentío se agolpaba con sus bebidas junto a las paredes de piedra grisácea. Encima, el cielo negro y el frescor nocturno.

El escenario se encontraba bajo los restos de una semi-cúpula que reflejaba la iluminación violenta de la obra y proyectaba las voces de los barítonos protagonistas hacia el público. Los músicos eran pocos y su agrupación se confundía entre actores y espectadores. Tocaban melodías disonantes; los violonchelistas convulsionaban por debajo de una flauta travesera demasiado aguda y el pianista golpeaba las teclas como si nunca le hubieran enseñado a usar un metrónomo. Algo en la vestimenta de los cantantes recordaba al Renacimiento, a esas pinturas en las que los personajes de la mitología griega van o bien vestidos a la última moda del siglo XV o bien desnudos. A Will le costaba seguir el libreto en italiano, y aunque Hannibal se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle pistas al oído, el clima general de la obra le hacía sentirse incómodo. La pajarita le apretaba y la costura de los pantalones almidonados se le clavaba en la ingle. Si mantenía demasiado la atención, los acordes estridentes se le metían en la cabeza por los oídos como un taladro. No alcanzaba a distinguir si los personajes estaban copulando o matándose los unos a los otros.

El primer acto había sido corto, pero tan intenso que todos se levantaron aturdidos. Los canapés ya no parecían tan apetecibles, y mucho menos el alcohol para aquellos que pretendían mantenerse serenos hasta el final de la obra. Hannibal tomó a Will de la mano y lo llevó consigo a participar de la actividad que él más odiaba: socializar. Conversaciones vacías, chistes forzados… Will sabía que Hannibal sólo aguantaba esas cosas porque eran parte de su fachada. Lo había odiado tanto como ahora le fascinaba.

-Ma guarda chi è qui! Dottore Fell.- La mueca falsa del profesor Sogliato los saludó con la mejor sonrisa de la que fue capaz. –No sabía que fueran ustedes aficionados a estas… calamidades.

Hannibal, mejor conocido en estas circunstancias como Roman Fell, aceptó su apretón de manos. –Professore. William y yo nos divertimos viendo qué se cuece fuera de los museos. No es que yo mismo sea un grandísimo admirador, pero no puedo pretender que mi esposo encuentre la historia pre-renacentista tan entretenida como yo.

Sogliato ignoró por completo la presencia de Will, aunque sí le pareció adecuado hablar de él. –No, claro que no… Esto debe de ser mucho más de su… gusto.

-Tengo entendido que Bussotti obtiene gran parte de su inspiración de textos antiguos. ¿Es eso lo que le trae por aquí?- Hannibal tampoco iba a dejar a hablar a Will, por supuesto que no.

-Ya sabe cómo es este mundillo… Siempre fingiendo que a uno le interesan las cosas. Todo el mundo sabe que la ópera tocó techo con Rigoletto.- Si existiera una escala de medida de la pretenciosidad se basaría en las estupideces de Sogliato.

Will tomó la palabra. – ¿Entonces cuando alabó a la soprano de Madama Butterfly en nombre de todo el Studiolo, estaba mintiendo?- pestañeó unas cuantas demasiadas veces detrás de sus gafas-escudo, pero mantuvo el contacto visual.

-No sabía que estaba usted cualificado para opinar sobre ópera.

Hannibal introdujo a más gente en la conversación antes de que aquello pudiera llegar a considerarse un altercado. Ocuparon sus asientos tras el anuncio de que el segundo acto estaba por comenzar y en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados en sepulcral silencio, se marcharon con la música in crescendo tras de sí.

 

*********************

 

Desde la callejuela que eligieron como escondite se veía perfectamente el portal del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía Sogliato. Sólo tuvieron que encontrar una forma de encaramarse a la farola que sobresalía de la pared para cortar el cable de alimentación y asegurarse un poco de intimidad. Se aflojaron los gemelos y escondieron los puños blancos bajo la chaqueta. Sólo quedaba esperar callados, inertes, pacientes, a que apareciera la presa.

Un taxi dobló la esquina a una velocidad probablemente indebida en zona urbana, puso el freno de mano junto a la puerta y se marchó aún más rápido de lo que había llegado. La silueta delgada del profesor, que buscaba las llaves en la oscuridad, sólo se distinguía gracias al neón verdoso de una farmacia distante. Aguantaban la respiración a la espera del momento adecuado. A Will le sudaban las manos. Ahora.

Hannibal agitó su llavero en el aire con fuerza y el perfil de Sogliato se volvió hacia ellos buscando el origen del ruido. No vio nada. Palpaba todos los bolsillos con desespero sin despegar los talones del suelo. Cling, cling, cling. El tintineo no cesaba. El pez no picaba. Will lo miró a los ojos, sabiéndose oculto, y un calor brutal lo invadió desde los pies. “¿Ese era el plan? ¿Por qué no se habían abalanzado ya sobre él?” Hannibal seguía agitando las llaves.

El profesor se dio la vuelta por completo e hizo el amago de cruzar. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó su teléfono móvil. “¡Vámonos!” fue lo primero que se le vino a Will a la mente, pero el caníbal mantenía la calma. La luz de la pantalla no era lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar el otro lado de la calle. Por fin dio un paso al frente, sosteniendo siempre el móvil frente a sí con el brazo rígido y tembloroso. Dio otro paso. Se consoló pensando en el gato de su vecino. Dio otro paso. El gato de su vecino llevaba un cascabel y a menudo lo dejaban salir a la calle. Dio otro paso. Era el gato, estaba seguro. Sería mejor llamar al portero o a un cerrajero.

Niebla. Su cabeza dentro de una bolsa. Plástico transparente y elástico alrededor de su cuello. La saliva pegándosele al intentar respirar. El vaho acumulándose al intentar gritar por ayuda. Will lo había derribado y mantenía su cráneo pegado al suelo con ayuda de una rodilla. Se preguntaba si sabía quiénes eran. Se agachó para susurrarle al oído. Las palabras exactas no eran lo importante, sino hablar lo suficiente para que su voz distorsionada a través de la bolsa fuera reconocible. Cuanto más intentaba gritar más se asfixiaba y más le hincaba la rodilla en las mejillas, que le sangraban por dentro al arañarse con sus muelas.

Sogliato dejó un cadáver patético. Causa de la muerte: hemorragia por extirpación del hígado. Sólo había hecho falta una bolsa, una navaja y las manos expertas de un cirujano. Se levantaron del suelo exhaustos, con tan solo la suficiente consciencia como para tener cuidado de no pisar el charco que se había formado entorno al cuerpo. Hannibal se irguió con la cabeza alta e inspiró profundamente. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre hasta las muñecas y el pelo se le venía a la cara. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración fuerte de Will. Olía su desodorante, y el aftershave nuevo que usaba para complacerle. A solas con Will Graham en un callejón florentino.

Al acercarse a él sintió cómo el calor vivo que ambos emitían colisionaba y se fundía; indicio de que el espacio personal ya no existía entre ellos. Sabía que a Will le estaban temblando las manos, que sus ojos se perdían buscando dónde fijarse y que seguramente la culpabilidad se estaba apoderando de cada una de sus sinapsis neuronales. -¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó preservando cierta profesionalidad terapéutica.

-Que vuelvo a ser dueño de mí mismo.

Contra sus pronósticos, cuando agarró a Will por el hombro encontró firmeza, y el tenue brillo de sus globos oculares se mantenía quieto en la misma posición. “Impredecible.” Deseó manosearlo, colgar las manos de sus mandíbulas, oler su aliento. Lo había deseado cada vez que había estado celoso, cada vez lo había lastimado con la curiosidad y la impulsividad como únicos pretextos. Lo empujó con brusquedad, sin saber exactamente a qué distancia estaba la pared de ladrillo de su espalda. –Te he dejado conocerme… verme.

-Un privilegio.- Will respondió con la poca voz que sus pulmones oprimidos le permitieron. No tenía miedo. Era sincero.

Fueron los labios de Hannibal los que temblaron justo antes de tropezar en un beso, un beso que no les dejaba respirar, que los ahogaba en ansias. Will se escurría dentro de su ropa; sus piernas habían dejado de responderle y lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el peso de Hannibal contra el muro y la necesidad de seguir pegado a él. Inspiraban por la nariz a destiempo, concentrados en no deshacer lo que tanto valor les había costado empezar. Habrían cambiado todo el oxígeno del mundo por más tiempo de sus bocas.

Un gato blanco olisqueaba los zapatos de Sogliato. Llevaba un cascabel. La señal de que era hora de volver a casa.


	10. Pastel de sobras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un poco de Hannigram con mucho domestic bliss, por si habéis tenido un día duro.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados al entrar en casa, seguros de que nadie los había visto. Cometer ese tipo de crímenes en la ciudad, en plena calle, era un lujo que tenían que dejar de permitirse. Pero ya estaba hecho, y ahora sólo les quedaba esconderlo lo mejor que pudieran. Hannibal llevaba una bolsa de papel debajo del brazo, si no se daba prisa la sangre podía empezar a filtrarse y a dejar un incómodo rastro en el suelo. Se dirigió a la cocina en lo que Will revisaba los zapatos de ambos y frotaba hasta la mas mínima mancha en la que se pudiera encontrar ADN. La trampilla que daba paso a la alacena privada de Hannibal se abrió con un estruendo metálico que les encogió el corazón por unos instantes.  

Will se giró para descubir una silueta femenina, lejos, en el pasillo. La boca del estómago se le contrajo y le faltó el aliento, hasta que reconoció a Abigail en ella. Tenía el pelo desordenado y sujetaba la abertura de su bata a la altura del pecho. 

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?- susurró soñolienta. 

Will cruzó la estancia dirigiéndose hacia ella, con sumo cuidado de no rozar siquiera un mueble con la ropa ensangrentada. La luz tenue de su lamparita de noche era lo único que arrojaba luz a la escena. –Shhhh. Todo esta bajo control.- Le dio un beso paternal en la frente. –Vuelve a la cama. 

Ella asintió con confianza, regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El corredor volvía a estar a oscuras. 

-Will, vamos.- Hannibal volvía de su escondite. –Tenemos que ser metódicos ¿Recuerdas? 

Cierto. Todavía quedaban muchas pruebas de las que deshacerse. Will prestó atención al timbre grave de la voz de Hannibal para orientarse y seguirlo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, encendieron la luz del baño y procedieron a revisar sus piezas de ropa una a una. Hannibal abrió un par de sacos negros de basura dentro de la bañera y comenzó a untar detergente sobre las manchas. –Es mucho más rápido entre dos.- comentó a la vez que echaba la chaqueta del esmoquin dentro de una de las bolsas. 

-Tienes suerte de que el FBI no decidiera registrar tu armario con luz negra en su momento.- Will se desabotonaba la camisa con dificultad, luchando contra los ojales. 

-En realidad deberías saber que soy mucho mas sofisticado que todo esto. Pero hoy... me ha podido la impulsividad. La próxima vez llevaré el atuendo adecuado. 

Will no contestó. Estaba ocupado midiendo sus miradas y sus movimientos para que el hecho de estar desnudándose juntos no se conviertiera en nada demasiado incómodo. 

-Quizá deberia buscarte uno a ti también.- Le sugirió Hannibal. 

-Si lo consideras necesario…- Will terminó de aplicar el detergente a los bajos de sus pantalones y los arrojó rápidamente a la bolsa. El siguiente paso era echarlo todo a la lavadora con agua fría y asegurarse de que estuviera presentable para llevar ambos trajes a la tintorería como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenían que ducharse y dormir aunque sólo fueran unas pocas horas. Por la mañana volverían a revisar las escaleras y, en algún momento, llevar el coche a lavar. 

Hannibal se paró delante de él con ademán firme, buscando el contacto visual. -¿Ha sido como lo esperabas?-le preguntó. 

Will se llenó los pulmones. No se había parado a pensar en ello desde que se habían subido al coche y la carrera por aparentar tener una coartada había empezado. Pero había sido intenso, dulce, gratificante cómo el pulso de aquel hombre se había detenido ante ellos. La adrenalina. El beso. –Ha sido… lo que necesitaba. 

-Siento que no hayamos tenido más tiempo para ser creativos. Sé que habrías hecho algo precioso con el cuerpo si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo o más privacidad.- Hannibal hizo una pausa en su discurso. Si movía la lengua en su boca y seníia su paladar y la cara interna de sus dientes, podía trazar el camino que Will había recorrido en ella. –La próxima vez me aseguraré de que sea en algún sitio mas resguardado. Quiero ver qué eres capaz de hacer. 

-Creo que ya has visto de sobra de lo que soy capaz. 

-¿Te refieres a Randall Tier? Sí… esa fue una bonita sorpresa, pero lo que vi ahí todavía estaba en proceso de evolución. Quiero verte crear sin pensar qué va a decir Jack Crawford. 

En eso tenía razón. -Todo se trata de encontrar a la persona adecuada, en el momento y lugar adecuados. 

Hannibal sonrió con orgullo y bajó la vista para encontrar el torso pálido de Will frente a sí. Como buen psiquiatra había aprendido a predecir sus propios impulsos y a controlar la mayoría de ellos, pero ni eso le impidió apoyar la mano sobre el costado ajeno, en el espacio más tierno entre las costillas y la pelvis. 

El cambio de temperatura lo pilló desprevenido. El diafragma se le encogió involuntariamente. –Voy a mi baño a darme una ducha.- dijo Will apartándose de la caricia. “Demasiado rápido” le repetía su conciencia. –Hasta mañana. 

-Buenas noches.- le deseó Hannibal, cabizbajo pero sincero. 

*************** 

Como de costumbre, los teléfonos del departamento de desapariciones no dejaban de sonar. Ese era el pan de cada día para Rinaldo Pazzi: desde que llegaba por la mañana hasta que se iba casi por la noche, vivía evadiendo ese aparato. La mayoría de las veces se trataba de las familias de los desaparecidos intentando meterle prisa o directamente culpabilizándolo, las que menos era para agradecerle sus servicios. El caso era mantener las líneas ocupadas para que si había noticias importantes o se encontraba alguna prueba, él estuviera hasta el cuello con las relaciones públicas. Le ponía enfermo. 

El contenido de las carpetas cambiaba, pero el volumen de papeleo no. Lo único bueno que tenía estar rodeado de aquellas pilas de documentos era que podía esconderse detrás si alguien lo buscaba a través del cristal de la puerta. Y eso fue precisamente lo que intentó cuando vio al inspector Lupano asomarse sin llamar. El cadete encargado de atender a los visitantes lo condujo jovialmente hacia su escritorio. No tenía escapatoria. 

Lupano era visiblemente más joven que él y todavía no había perdido las ganas de ir a trabajar con una sonrisa o de abrocharse último botón de la camisa. Era un buen policía y todos decían que estaba hecho de la pasta necesaria para trabajar en homicidios. -Vamos Pazzi, no me hagas acudir a esferas más altas. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que te pases por mi despacho y eches un vistazo al trabajo de los forenses.- le acuciaba al mismo tiempo que le quitaba seriedad al asunto. 

-Aquí ya tengo más trabajo del que puedo manejar. Dudo mucho que a ningún comisario le interese tener este escritorio vacío.- Rinaldo procuraba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de homicidios desde que había sido transferido hacía ya casi 25 años. Por aquel entonces él también se paseaba por la comisaría con la misma soberbia que Lupano, también decían que él estaba hecho de "esa pasta". 

-Esto es grande, Pazzi. Te necesitamos.- Lupano intentó cambiar de estrategia. -Y tú necesitas un poco de acción también, eso está claro. 

Rinaldo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos con la vista fija en el polvo acumulado sobre el marco de fotos, desde donde Molly le devolvía la mirada vestida de novia. El teléfono sonó otra vez en recepción, y a juzgar por la expresión del recepcionista, era otra pérdida de tiempo. -Está bien. Pero sólo por esta vez, Lupano, no te vayas a creer que te voy a estar salvando el culo cada vez que no sepas distinguir entre una herida de bala y una sobredosis. 

El departamento de homicidios estaba considerablemente más ordenado y más limpio, tenía mejores vistas a los tejados rojos de la ciudad y la cafetera funcionaba con café molido de verdad. Pasaron de largo de la oficina del inspector Lupano y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas que estaba al final del pasillo. "Ya me la ha jugado" pensó Rinaldo al darse cuenta de que aquella no iba a ser una charla privada. Dentro, varios agentes de distintas gradaciones conversaban en corros. Todos guardaron silencio al verlo entrar. 

A su izquierda había una pizarra blanca y tres tablones de corcho plagados de chinchetas. Reconoció la fotografía pegada en el primero, porque él mismo la había tenido pegada en la pared de su departamento. Junto a su retrato sonriente, había numerosas fotografías de su cadáver semidescompuesto y un inventario de órganos en el que habían subrayado la falta de pulmones. En el siguiente tablón estaba la prometida, tan risueña como su compañero en vida. Las fotos de la escena del crimen mostraban su apartamento impoluto y su cuerpo, cuidadosamente extendido y con las manos en posición de oración, vestía el traje de novia con la etiqueta todavía puesta. En el informe de la autopsia destacaba esta vez la falta de riñones. Finalmente, el último tablón era el más vacío: la foto del carnet de identidad de un hombre de mediana edad con barba, desconocido para Rinaldo, y de su cadáver abierto en canal en plena calle. Las notas preliminares de la policía científica indicaban que el hígado le había sido extirpado mientras aún estaba consciente. 

 -¿Lo ves?- le preguntó Lupano dándole la espalda a todos los demás agentes. 

Rinaldo Pazzi contempló el resumen de los tres crímenes, tan diferentes pero tan familiares. Buscó en su memoria todo lo que pudiera ayudarle a formar un perfil, un patrón, cualquier cosa y encontró a los fantasmas del pasado acechándolo en cada fotografía. -¿Está claro, no? Es él otra vez. _Il_ _Mostro_. 

************ 

Will supo que sus horas de paz y tranquilidad habían llegado a su fin cuando oyó la estampida de voces y risas subir las escaleras y acercarse a la puerta. Guardó meticulosamente los hilos de colores en sus respectivos compartimentos dentro de la caja de herramientas y apartó la lupa del medio. En la entrada Erin daba paso a sus compañeros, los cuales admiraban asombrados la decoración y preguntaban "¿se puede tocar?" con cierto ademán impertinente. Will los sorprendió plantando las manazas en las brillantes espadas del escudo de armas que daba la bienvenida al interior de la casa. El Will Graham que arreglaba pistones aceitosos encima de la alfombra en Wolf Trap, Virginia no se habría inmutado al ver las marcas de dedos en el acero pulido. Pero el Will Graham que vivía con Hannibal Lecter en un palacete florentino empezaba a encontrar esos pequeños actos cotidianos cada vez más arritantes. 

-Perdón Sr Fell.- habló una de las chicas, aproximadamente de la misma edad que Abigail, de piel morena y pelo negro y lacio. Apartó la mano rápidamente al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre tímido y sombrío. Los demás la imitaron. 

-No sé de qué os habrá advertido Erin, pero yo no soy el señor Fell. Podéis llamarme William.- los recibió con el mejor tono del que fue capaz. 

-¡¡Hola!! Te presento a Padma, Tiffany, Zach y Lucca.- Todos sonrieron a modo de saludo. -¿Ha llegado ya papá? 

-No, pero tiene que estar al caer. Voy a empezar a poner la mesa. Vosotros estad a vuestras anchas. 

-Había pensado en usar la sala de música, si te parece bien. 

-Sí, claro, no veo por qué no. 

 La sala de música era una pequeña habitación contigua al comedor que, por el momento, sólo tenía un viejo piano de cola, un escritorio y estanterías vacías. Hannibal la estaba reservando para su nuevo clavicémbalo y su ceremín, pero todavía no había encontrado el tiempo que dicha compra requería. Will los acompañó y se aseguró de que estuvieran cómodos; no los quería rondando por la casa cuando Hannibal llegara. 

********** 

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecen? 

-¿Qué me parece qué?- Will alcanzaba sobre sus puntillas dos vasos cortos tallados de la vitrina más alta de la cocina. 

-Los... "amigos" de Abigail.- especificó Hannibal en voz baja. Entre sus dedos traqueteaban las articulaciones de un faisán desplumado. 

-No sé... Parecen muy normales... No he hablado con ninguno.- Un terrón de azúcar blanca en cada vaso. 

-¿Te pasas el rato asomándote a la puerta pero no has hablado con ninguno? Tan sutil como siempre, Will. 

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Nunca he tenido hijos... Nunca me he llevado bien con nadie menor de 30 años. Hago lo que puedo.- Sobre los terrones añadió dos gotas de Angostura y una pizca de agua. -Además, yo siempre era el poli bueno. ¿Recuerdas? 

Hannibal se rió entredientes. Le gustaba sentirlo de buen humor. No recordaba exactamente si se podía considerar a Will "el poli bueno", pero ciertamente lo recordaba sentado en su consulta, debatiéndose entre el bien el mal. Recordó lo mucho que le había gustado hacerle reír por primera vez. 

Después de disolver el azúcar, retorció dos peladuras de naranja y dejó caer los cubitos de hielo con un armonioso tin-tín. -El profesor Sogliato ha salido hoy en las noticias. ¿Qué han dicho en el trabajo?- A continuación, un generoso chorro de bourbon. 

-Estamos desolados con lo que ha pasado. Vamos a colaborar todos con la polizia para que este asunto se resuelva cuanto antes. 

Como toque final, una guinda y un suave meneo con una cucharilla. -¡Por nosotros!- proclamó el experto coctelero acercándole la bebida a Hannibal. 

-Tengo las manos llenas de bacterias de ave cruda. 

Will se paseó alrededor de la isla de la cocina con el vaso en la mano hasta estar a su lado y acercárselo a los labios. Los reflejos dorados se proyectaban en sus dedos y en las mejillas de Hannibal. 

************* 

Ya sea bilógico o adoptivo, es muy difícil para un padre contenerse la necesidad de interrogar a cualquiera que se acerque a su niña. Incluso si esa niña ya se ha graduado del instituto y es una asesina consumada. -Entonces, Padma, ¿qué te trae por Florencia?- preguntó Hannibal con su sonrisa más encantadora. 

La chica soltó los cubiertos y los alineó en el borde del plato antes de recitar su pequeño monólogo. -Yo también me gradué el año pasado. El problema es que no me interesaba nada de lo que mis padres querían que estudiara... así que me están pagando un año sabático para practicar italiano.- Tenía acento de clase alta londinense. -Me encantó la idea de Erin de solicitar un programa bilingüe aquí en la Universidad de Florencia... así que lo mismo yo también me animo. 

El siguiente era asunto de Will, le gustara o no, pues las patadas de Hannibal por debajo de la mesa no le dejaban otra elección. -Y perdona... tú eres... 

-Zach.- respondió un chico rubio y larguirucho, bastante más alto que el propio Will y con una voz grave y monótona. -Yo estoy haciendo un programa de intercambio.- Éste también tenía acento británico, y también de colegio privado. -Hago Económicas en Oxford. 

Para la siguiente, la llamada Tiffany, no hizo falta ni preguntar. -Bueno, mi caso es un poco diferente.- Tiffany no debía de tener ni 25 y ya hablaba como cualquier esposa trofeo de Bel Air. -Mi marido se pasa la vida de viajes de negocios y ahora está destinado aquí en Italia, así que me he venido con él. 

Cuando Abigail había sugerido la idea de traer a sus compañeros a casa había dicho que no serían más de tres personas, pero allí había cuatro invitados. El último era el más callado, o por lo menos eso parecía delante de los anfitriones. Al sentarse a la mesa se había bajado el cuello del polo y había preguntado si él también se podía tomar un whiskey con la comida, a lo cual la respuesta había sido un no por parte de Will, tan tajante que no había vuelto a abrir la boca durante el resto de la cena. Hannibal, el célebre señor Fell del que tanto habían oído hablar, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. -¿Y tú, Lucca? ¿Qué haces tú en un curso de italiano?- le preguntó. 

El joven se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Su gramática era correctísima, pero la pronunciación no tanto. -Oh... yo... ehh... en realidad no estoy en la misma clase que Erin. Estoy preparando la maturità y voy a clases de repaso. Erin y yo hacemos intercambio de idiomas en nuestro tiempo libre.- Acompañó su último comentario con una risilla socarrona y nada de cautela. 

************ 

-¡¿Cómo que intercambio de idiomas?!- Will expresaba su enfado haciendo todo el ruido que podía al meter los platos en el lavavajillas. 

-Ay... ya... tampoco es para tanto. No es como si me fuera a casar con él. 

-Más te vale que no.- Hannibal estaba preparando una bandeja de hojaldres en miniatura para que picaran mientras terminaban el dichoso trabajo de grupo. -No me he jugado la vida trayéndote hasta aquí para que nos abandones por ese inútil. 

-¡Vamos, papá!- Abigail se colgaba del hombro de Hannibal en lo que esperaba a que el tentempié estuviera listo. -A penas le hago caso... sólo pasamos el rato, y me está ayudando con lo de entrar en la universidad. 

Will emergió de debajo de la encimera. -Dime que les estás dando setas o algo.- Los hojaldres tenían una pinta exquisita, como todo lo que preparaba Hannibal. 

-Nada de eso... sólo son unos restos de alguien que me quedaba en el congelador. 

Abigail se dispuso a llevarse la bandeja a la sala de música, cuando Will la detuvo para pedirle algo susurrando, entre los tres. -Sólo te pido que no nos vengas un día con él en el maletero diciendo que no sabes qué hacer. Mucho pero que mucho cuidado. ¿Prometido? 

-Prometido.- Abigail le sonrió, contenta por haber llegado a un acuerdo. 

************ 

Los rayos de luz fríos de la televisión envolvían la atmósfera del salón. Molly estaba tumbada en el sofá con la mente perdida en las noticias, las piernas en alto y la hundida en un cojín. Rinaldo se había quedado en la mesa, con el postre a medio terminar y el ordenador portátil abierto junto a los documentos que le acompañaban a todas partes. Habían estado hablando de ello durante la cena. La carta del comisario seguía frente al puesto de Molly, que ni la había vuelto a meter en el sobre. Lo exhoneraba de sus responsabilidades en el departamento de desapariciones si decidía dedicarse a tiempo completo al caso de los tres cuerpos mutilados con Lupano. Supuestamente era voluntario. Él habría rechazado la oferta si Molly se lo hubiera pedido, pero ella no le vio ninguna pega. Todo lo contrario: "Seguro que te ganas un aumento" le había dicho. Él había intentado explicarse, pero todo lo que recibió a cambio fue "Puede que ésta sea tu única oportunidad para zanjar esa época de tu vida". 

Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si se estaba enfrentando al mismo demonio de hacía 25 años. Algunos de los investigadores aún discrepaban en cuanto a reabrir el caso de _Il_ _Mostro_. La prensa se volvería loca, y no podían permitirse escándalos sin antes estar completamente seguros de que estaban justificados. Repasó sus notas de entonces, en las que ni reconocía su propia caligrafía. Estaban llenas de errores de manual y de caminos sin salida, pero las fotografías le seguían dando los mismos escalofríos. 

Le llegó el e-mail de Lupano con la hora y el lugar en el que se verían a la mañana siguiente. Puesto que el profesor Sogliato no tenía parientes cercanos, tendrían que empezar por sus compañeros de trabajo en la universidad y en el Palazzo Capponi. -Cariño... 

-¿Sí?- respondió sin apartar la vista de la televisión. 

-¿Sigues viéndote con William Cassidy? 

Molly levantó la cabeza con el cuello estirado como si la hubieran electrocutado por los pies. -¿Eh? Pues hace semanas que no sé nada de él. ¿Por? 

-No, por nada... Mañana seguramente vea al Dr. Fell... Puedo saludarle de tu parte si quieres. 

-No te molestes. 

Rinaldo conocía a Molly demasiado bien, sabía que no solía desaprovechar una oportunidad para quedar bien. -¿Y cómo es que ya no os véis? Parecía que estabas haciendo buenas migas con él y con su hija. 

-Es que su esposo lo controla demasiado. 

Rinaldo quiso preguntar algo más, pero ella volvió a sumergirse en la tele para restarle importancia al asunto. 

************** 

Will había preparado un bis de _old fashioned,_ esta vez un poco más subidito de bourbon, y aguardaba pacientemente en el sofá a que Hannibal eligiera un disco. Se inclinó por los Nocturnos de Chopin, cuyas primeras notas empezaban a emanar de los altavoces repartidos por la sala y tapaban las voces que salían de la sala de música. No les debía de faltar mucho para marcharse, pero el tiempo transcurre lento cuando miras constantemente el reloj. 

Hannibal se acomodó a una distancia prudencial de su compañero de espera dejando que el piano llenara el silencio.  

-Mis pesadillas han cambiado.- se confesó Will, después de tanto tiempo evitando el tipo de conversación que solían tener en terapia. 

-¿Respecto a qué han cambiado? 

-Hay...- Will hacía girar el hielo dentro del vaso. -Siempre hay un faro y yo estoy fuera... a veces camino por el muelle y Abigail está conmigo... Y otras me ahogo. El agua es negra y... el cuerpo me pesa. 

Hannibal se esforzaba, a pesar del cansancio y del alcohol, en mantener la profesionalidad que Will esperaba de él cuando tenían esas charlas. -¿Qué te dice Abigail cuando paseais por el muelle? 

-Me hace preguntas hipotéticas. A veces repite lo que pienso cuando estoy despierto... 

-Proyectas en ella tus preocupaciones  porque sois parte de la misma familia. Eso es un impulso paternal perfectamente normal, Will. 

Will dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y buscó una postura más cómoda sobre el mueble de inspiración barroca. Subió las piernas al reposabrazos de madera y se recostó bocarriba en el regazo de Hannibal, el cual vaciló ligeramente. -El problema no es Abigail. Esos sueños suelen ser los menos malos. Lo peor es cuando me ahogo y aparezco de vuelta en Minnesota o en Virginia. He llegado a aparecer en la casa de mi infancia, y todo parecía tan real que me planteaba si estaba teniendo lagunas temporales otra vez. Esos sueños son mucho más cortos y me despiertan aterrorizado. 

Hannibal no supo qué debía hacer con los brazos, así que enmarcó con ellos el cuello y la cabeza de Will. Era precioso desde ese ángulo. -¿Estoy yo en eso sueños?- le preguntó con los dedos entrelazados en sus rizos. 

-En el último... Después de ahogarme, aparecía tumbado... en el suelo de tu cocina. Todo estaba... estaba cubierto de sangre, se me pegaba en la cara... y... veía tus pies. Te ibas y me dejabas allí. 

-Te da miedo la soledad, ahora que ya sabes qué se siente al no estar solo. 

Will tragó saliva al tacto de los dedos de Hannibal dibujando el contorno de su laringe. -¿Es por eso que no me comes y ya está?  

-Will, mi buen Will...- dijo negando con la cabeza –Mi compasión por ti es tan inconveniente.- Arqueó la espalda hacia delante para rozar sus labios. La respiración de ambos tenía un regusto a trigo y roble. Éste quedaba atrapado tras el pelo lacio y gris de Hannibal, que se derramaba por delante de sus caras y atenuaba la luz. Esta vez sin violencia, pequeños besos dulces se sucedían despacio. La posición era incómoda, pero dejaba a Hannibal maniobrar a sus anchas. Tanteó el pecho de Will por encima de la camisa hasta que encontró su ritmo cardíaco, acelerado. Extendió los dedos para tropezar con uno de sus pezones y juegueteó con él sin vergüenza, todo ello sin dejar en ningún momento de saborear sus labios. 

"Lo que necesitaba" pensaba Will complacido con el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella sesión de psicoanálisis. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, así, sin prisa... Las mismas manos que mataban sin hacer distinción, a él lo acariciaban. Si hubieran estado solos le habría dejado tocarle por debajo de la tela. Puede que incluso, si hubieran estado solos y con un tercer vaso de bourbon encima, él también estaría utilizando sus manos. Pero no lo estaban; la algarabía se movía hacia el comedor. Siempre tenía que haber algo que los importunara. 

Hannibal se llevó el flequillo hacia atrás con los dedos a modo de peine en lo que Will regresaba a su posición original. -Ven a mi habitación esta noche.- le sugirió con una nota de desesperación. 

Will le dio otro sorbito a su bebida para refrescarse. -¿Las palabras mágicas? 

-Tengo cloroformo, si hace falta. 


End file.
